Spiritual Intervention
by Briar1717
Summary: Slightly AU This story takes place in the middle of the series. The group now heads to Zanek. Can Azalie be stopped in time? a little yaoi but mostly OrphenCleo.
1. The beginning of doubt

"Oh no, not again!" Cleo complained, "Majic this is the third time today you've dropped our luggage!"

Majic was unusually grumpy that day, his short blond hair, narrowed baby blue eyes, and scowl had replaced his normally placid features, giving his usual peaceful demeanor an expression of severe irritation. The usual backpack chore was one thing and her addition of the suitcases was fine at first but after several days of carrying them, Majic had finally reached the end of his rope.

"Why don't _you _carry some of this stuff for a while?" Majic whined, "I've had to carry these bags for days and you haven't even bothered to carry one."

"Well, I _am_ a lady," Cleo replied loftily, "Besides, you're supposed to be the gentleman and carry my bags."

"If you're a lady then I'm a stuffed turkey," Orphen interjected disregarding the murderous look the blond girl sent his way, "At our next stop you're going to carry some of your own bags." Turning to Majic, Orphen continued, " And stop whining Majic, no student of mine is going to be a quitter."

"Yes Master," Majic sighed dejectedly,

Later that night, at the camp they made, Cleo began to set up the campfire. Her golden hair shone in the firelight, enhancing her fierce countanance, making it difficult for Orphen to concentrate. Cleo suddenly looked up almost as if sensing him watching her. She stood up, hands on her hips.

"What are you staring at?" Cleo asked, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Oh nothing," Orphen said smirking, "I was just wondering what kind of charcoal you're going to shove down our throats next."

Majic inwardly groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. He was not disapointed.

"How dare you insult my cooking!" Cleo screeched, "If you haven't forgotten, Mr. High and Mighty Sorcerer, the last time you cooked, Majic had to hurl because you forgot to keep the fire stoked when you cooked!"

"_Damn it I forgot about that,"_ Orphen thought grudgingly acknowledging her point, _"But I still have a few aces up my sleeve..."_

"So what?" Orphen said, "He recovered. Unlike what would have happened if he'd eaten some blonde brat's attempts at stew, even when cooked from from a can!"

"Well then," Cleo said in an eerily calm voice, "Why don't you cook?" She grasped the frying pan before shouting, "Here, you'll need this!" and she flung the frying pan at Orphen's head.

That action led them into a long drawn out fight as per usual. Majic and Leki stayed well away, both remembering what happened the last time they interrupted one of Orphen and Cleo's childish spats. After that particular incident, Majic and Leki, dripping wet from the lake Orphen and Cleo had thrown them into, never got involved again.

Eventually, Cleo's hunger won the arguement and she snatched the frying pan back from Orphen, who had caught it in midair when she threw it at him, and started heating up their dinner. While eating, she stared into the fire, deep in thought even as others,namely Orphen, admired her deep blue eyes that reflected her inner fire even while she sulked.

"_Why do I even bother talking to that man?" _Cleo wondered, "_Whenever I disagree with him he always talks or pushes his way out of it. His looks don't help either. When I see those eyes of his I always give in! Why do I feel this way? I know he loves Azalie. He doesn't even look at me twice! He has some nerve..."_

Suddenly Orphen looked up interrupting her musings as the starlit sky faded into total darkness and a fog began to creep towards the meager light of the campfire they were around. Animals ran from the fields, quickly seeking shelter from what appeared to be a sudden thunder storm.

Cleo was trying to hold back a suddenly agitated Leki, who was growling loudly.

"_I sense an ominous presence..." _Orphen thought before recognizing the aura_, "It's Azalie!_ _I have to get Majic and Cleo away from here otherwise she might try to hurt them to get the sword again. _

"Where did the fog come from?" Majic said nervously, "It was a clear night just a moment ago...Master what's wrong? You look pale."

"Never mind me," Orphen said as he drew the Sword of Baltanders, "I'll be fine, get the hell away from here. Both of you! " Orphen's eyes had darkened and his whole body was tense with anxiety. When Majic didn't move fast enough for him, he added, "You heard me! Get out of here!"

"_Wait a minute,"_ Cleo thought with growing fear, "_He only looks like that when Azalie's nearby.._." Out loud she shrieked, "No way! What if she decides to rip you to pieces? I'm not going to let…"

"Shut up, Cleo!" Orphen shouted, "Azalie is almost here and I have no time to argue! You are no use to me whatsoever! You gripe and complain when things don't go your way and you are too unskilled to face Azalie anyway!"

"Fine!" Cleo said, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'll go since you don't need me. Leki, come on!" Cleo left, her eyes tearing up even though she would rather die then let 'that idiot sorcerer' see them again. _"Well if he thinks I'm useless then I'll leave him alone. He's faced Azalie alone before. He'll come back and when he does I'll really let him have it."_

Majic looked at Orphen for instructions, and after his quick nod, Majic followed Cleo. Orphen watched them go. _"I didn't mean to be so hard on her,"_ Orphen thought, feeling guilty as she ran off_, "I just can't let her get hurt."_

"Hey Cleo!" Majic shouted, following quickly behind her, "Wait for me!"

It was raining heavily as Majic and Cleo ran into the cave. Both of them looked worried and strained. Cleo's hair was plastered to her face and their clothes were soaked. Cleo was ready to breathe fire and Majic was trying as hard as he could to calm her down.

"Cleo," Majic said quietly as they sat quietly in a cave, "You know Master doesn't mean what he said."

"_Majic's right._ _I know Orphen, he's not that cruel, I bet he insulted me to make me leave." _Cleo thought_, "Well he's not going to keep me away this time!" _Cleo stood up determinedly, continuing aloud, "You're right! And that's why we're going back to help him!" Cleo grabbed her dagger and began to walk out.

"But Cleo, Master said we couldn't help him!" Majic cried, "We'll get in so much trouble!"

"We'll deal with that when he finds out."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"This is it," Orphen said to himself as black lightning filled the air. Azalie had finally come. "He blinked in slight shock, each time he encountered her, he was still surprised by the changes in her. She was enormous, with razor sharp claws and fangs, hard scales, and blood-red eyes that glinted maliciously.

"Why are you here?" Orphen shouted. Azalie didn't acknowledge him as she flew, launching red-hot fire-breath at him. Orphen chanted "Towers of Heaven that Dance Around Me," and teleported out of danger.

Before Azalie could finish turning back to attack again, Orphen chanted, "Sleep of Atonement!"

Ice began to surround Azalie, silencing her roars and putting her to sleep, when Cleo, still worried about Orphen ran towards him exclaiming, "Orphen!"

She effectively ruined, Orphen's concentration and enabled Azalie to break free. Her roars echoed as she flew toward Orphen, grazing his arm as she flew by.

"Damn it!" Orphen swore while clutching his painfully throbbing arm, following Azalie's departure with his eyes until they fell on a new target for his ire, Cleo. "I thought I told you to stay away."

Cleo approached Orphen, disregarding the dangerous look in his eyes. "I just wanted to help…" Cleo gasped when Orphen pushed past her as he walked in the same direction that Azalie flew off in.

Majic watched the interchange, unsure whether he should follow Orphen or stay with Cleo. A faint whimper caught his attention and he asked, "Are you okay Cleo?"

Cleo's face went from hurt to angry and resolved in a split second as she stormed after Orphen, "What's your problem?" Cleo cried, returning Orphen's glare while she positioned herself in front of Orphen.

"My problem is a blonde menace who keeps getting in my way," Orphen ground out, "Because of you Azalie got away!"

"She's not Azalie anymore!" Cleo shouted, holding back tears. "She hurt you and she doesn't care about you! You have to accept that sometime!

"She was the most important part of my life! I'm not just going to let her go! Orphen said vehemently, "I will not rest until she is back to her old self!"

_"I can't believe it."_ Cleo thought, still shocked by Orphen's words, "_After all she's done to him? I... He'll never think of me like that. Still I wont let him kill himself like this!" _

"This is killing you, Orphen," Cleo said in a whisper, "I won't let you get hurt."

"It's my choice," Orphen said, "If you can't accept that, leave."

Cleo flinched as though he had struck her. "If you want me to leave then I will..." Cleo hissed through clenched teeth, before turning away from him. She ran into the forest, not once looking back, with Leki trailing after her whining.

"Cleo wait, come back! It's not safe!" Majic shouted.

"Don't worry she'll come back." Orphen said, not noticing that his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white."_Damn it." _he thought,_ "Why do I have to lose my temper all the time? I was just worried,"_ Orphen's eyes widened, "_Worried? Why should I be worried about her?"_ Orphen looked into the forest Cleo had ran to.

"Damn it!"

777777777777777777

Meanwhile, Cleo ran as fast as she could, not caring that the road in front of her was getting blurry. _"Why does he treat me this way?" _Cleo cried,_ "What have I done to him?"_

She ran and she ran and she ran, tears blocking her eyesight. She didn't notice the hundreds of trees disappearing as she sprinted past them. Blinded by the pain, she never saw the cliff...


	2. Dreams,books, and secrets

Hello again its been a while, I got a new beta aka Gilshalos and I've redone my chaps a bit.

Orphen: that means that the old version sucked and-

Me: one more word and I'm putting you and Volcan in an intimate scene. Orphen?

Orphen:(throwing up)

Me: not on my carpet! Ugh!

(_thoughts)_

**(dreams)**

"Hmmm, a demon lawyer "insert joke here" - Charmed

7777777777777777777777

Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Michael said through clenched teeth, nearly dropping his book, "Watch where you're going Elizabeth!"

"I was," Elizabeth replied, her eyes closed andher face twitching, trying not to smile, "You were too busy reading to know I was coming!"

"Of course," Michael stated, rolling his eyes at his sister's pseudo-innocence, "I'm always waiting with baited breath for my sister to drop something heavy on my foot while I'm engrossed in a book. I suppose you're going to tell me you just wanted to see if it would fall." "Nah," Elizabeth said, pretending to be contrite, "I only wanted to perform a gravity experiment."

"Whatever." Michael said, exhaustion making his voice sound hoarse, "Just go and bother a rabid bear why don't you?"

"Okay." Elizabeth said, her intense cheerfulness making him want to strangle her, "If you can find a rabid bear in Japan I would be glad to bother one." she smiled as Michael rolled his eyes, "Just don't forget that we're going to that stuffy, boring library you love so much!"

And without another word, she picked up the box she dropped and disappeared into her room.

"_Sometimes I think she was adopted."_ Michael thought as he brushed his brown hair out of his face, _"and yet I would really have missed her if she had decided to live with mom."_

After all, things were still a bit hectic after his mom and dad filed a divorce. Their dad had paid for them to live in Japan for a while until the divorce was finalized. When he was told that he and Elizabeth had to go somewhere else for a while to escape all the legal mess, Michael had asked his father if they could go to Japan. It had always been a dream of his to go there. At first, Elizabeth had been very reluctant to go, but after Michael had told her that Japan was one of the shopping capitals of the world she couldn't get on the plane fast enough. They didn't have much trouble settling in Japan because Michael had been studying Japanese for a few years. Before they left he taught Elizabeth the basics. Even now, every time he caught her attempts at the language he would laugh at her pronunciation of the words.

He stood and crossed to the door, hearing the creaking of the loose floorboards, asking himself once again, "_Why do we have to stay in such an old apartment anyway?"_

He was still waiting for an answer. The apartment, located above an old deserted museum, was extremely cheap, which was odd considering how outrageous Japanese real estate was in cities especially. Of course having to clean up the museum in exchange because it was a historical landmark did help explain the low price some. Thinking back, it had taken so long to clean up the museum that he wondered just how long had it been since people had actually visited this place

After he finished unpacking, Michael went on his computer to read up more on the area. Sure enough, there were many reports of fire in the region. The strange part was that the climate was cool and foggy. Another interesting fact was that, according to the witnesses the fires would disappear almost as soon as they came. Firefighters traced the origin of the fires to the very museum he lived above. Even more weird was the fact that only certain artifacts were destroyed. Citizens present at the time of the fires claimed that a monster started the fires. Such ideas were abandoned. Especially...

" A monster in the museum?" Michael laughed and turned off his computer, "It would make a great sci-fi movie but stuff like that never happens in real life." "The museum probably used the legend to attract people."

"Talking to yourself again?" Elizabeth grinned as she proceeded to mock her brother, "They say that's the first sign of insanity."

"No," Michael retorted, "It's perfectly sane considering how talking to myself is the only interesting conversation I'll get here."

"Whatever," Elizabeth said, putting on her makeup, "Let's go to the library and get it over with. Just don't forget to drop me off at Tora's house. I promised her I would visit for the weekend."

"Alright," Michael said, tossing the keys to his car at Elizabeth, "Let's see how your driving has improved."

777777777777

Yanking the keys out of the ignition, after a tire screeching halt in front of Tora's house, Michael shouted, "That's the last time I let you drive my car!" Pausing in his rant long enough to swallow the bile rising in his throat he continued, "Where did you get your permit? Out of a cereal box?!"

"You're such a worrywart." Elizabeth tsked, combing down her windswept hair as she closed the sunroof, "I only went up a one-way street once. You didn't have to keep saying: 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' I had everything under control."

"Just go and see your friend okay?" Michael pleaded, "Cut me some slack all right?"

"Suit yourself." Elizabeth said, taking her things out of the car, "Take a chill pill Mikie. Have some fun while I'm gone. Don't spend all your time in the library, you could use some fun and fresh air. " She slipped out of the car before Michael could come up with a suitable comeback, her laughter audible as she walked up to the door of her friend's house.

After a quick stop at the library, checking out a few books, and running a couple of other errands, Michael secured everything in his backpack and returned to the apartment. As much as he cared for his sister, he had to admit he was looking forward to some peace and quiet.

"_Hmmm," _Michael thought shuffling through the pages, completely engrossed in the book, unaware of how late it was getting. Pausing every once in a while, Michael read some of his library books until he drifted off to sleep at his desk.

_**In shock, he saw a huge dragon snarling at a stranger in black pants, grey shirt and black pants holding an ornate sword before him. After a brief stand-off, the stranger sheathed the sword and started chanting something, a spell which was interrupted by a blonde girl. The dragon clawed the stranger and flew off. The stranger and the girl exchanged words before the girl fled. Unbidden he followed the girl the stranger watched so intently, neither aware of what he was. The dragon was following the girl into the forest. Shock turned to horror when evil red eyes filled Michael's vision.**_

"_**I know you are watching me. Don't interfere with my plans or you will die sooner than these fools." **_

_**He screamed in terror closing his eyes, expecting to never open then again, when suddenly he sensed or felt a bright white light appearing, driving the dragon back. Before it fully disappeared, he heard its voice in his mind, **_

"_**Heed my words well or your life is mine!"**_

Michael woke with a start crying out into the night, knocking his chair over in his haste to stand. As he took in his familiar surroundings he reassured himself, "C-Calm down. It was just a dream. Things like that don't happen in real life…"

He'd almost convinced himself that was true when he noticed abright light coming from the stairs leading down to the museum.

"W-Who could be there at this time of night?" Michael wondered, "T-The museum has been locked for ages." Michael grabbed his backpack and a baseball bat and decided that such a heavy backpack would be perfect to use on a thief to distract him while Michael hit him with the bat if need be.

As he walked down the stairs he saw that the door was opened. Michael looked though the opening preparing for an attack when he realized that no one was there. Unless you counted oodles of dust, which the old museum had in abundance, but nothing was moving. The light was coming out of a leather-bound book. Although he didn't understand the meaning of the runes on the front, the images of bottled metals, plants and minerals surrounding the borders gave a hint at what might be contained in the book.. Michael slowly walked toward it wondering why it wasn't moved after the museum closed down. This was the first time Michael had ever seen a book like this. He quickly opened it.

Inside the book were the same odd runes as seen on the cover. However, the first few pages were somewhat legible. A growing mixture of curiosity and excitement crossed Michael's features as he scanned the old, yellowed pages of the book.

He started to read what words he could, although most of the text was legible, some words were un-translated runes.

**Ch 1 An Introduction to Magic**

"**Magic is seen as a force providing protection and hope to those who wield it. However, in the wrong hands, it can be used to create calamity and disaster. To prevent from happening, sorcerers are charged with the duty of defending the innocent from evil. In order for you to even see this book you must have great potential for the Art. However, there are other than sorcerers.**

**There are three types of magic users, Sorcerers, Seers and Mystics. Sorcerers are the most common, followed by Seers and then Mystics. Sorcerers activate their magic using words and gestures but are incapable of visions. Seers have weak sorcery, but are capable of having visions or seeing and usually need a focus point, like a crystal for their visions. Mystics have no sorcery talent and draw their power from their own spirit, relying on emotion or intuition to focus their powers…**

Michael scanned more detailed information on the Sorcerers and Seers being more attracted to the information on the Mystics, 'After all' he mused, 'they didn't say what the mystic's powers were.' He found the passage on the mystics and was quite pleased that he could read it.

**Mystics draw on the power of their own spirit to see the unseen future and uncover the past. They rely on their intuition and emotions to control their powers which results in their power being hardest to control. Unfortunately, unlike seers, who can focus their abilities using a single object, mystics need an object connected to what they want to see. Novice mystics normally use dream trances to see recent events. This method is not recommended because of the unpredictability of the dreamscape. On a lesser note, Mystics are sensitive to and can activate otherwise dormant artifacts, however the cost is high and can incapacitate them for extended periods of time.**

Michael flipped through the pages, quickly growing bored of reading the book since more and more of it was in runes he didn't understand. He kept flipping pages, about to close the book when he found a word he could read, 'Warning.' His attention piqued by the word, he turned to the page. Once again focusing on a book and not his changing surroundings, he began reading.

**Warning: Magical destabilization: the danger of tampering with powerful magical energies. Magic is a force of nature, and when used improperly or ignorantly the spell cast may merge with another and unforeseen consequences may occur. (In extreme cases, the spell cast may backfire on the user.)**

While Michael was reading the last sentance, he started to feel heat beating down on his back. Closing the book and turning around he saw that the museum was burning!

He swung his backpack onto his shoulder, searching for the exit, only to find it blocked by fire. Falling to the ground on his hands and knees, he concentrated, trying to hear the sirens of the fire department, although all he could hear was the crackling of the fire and an odd whispering. _"Whispering?"_ He questioned himself, _"How in the hell could I hear whispering in this empty room?"_ His thoughts broke off as he became aware of a red aura looming above him, an aura that felt familiar. _"The dragon's aura,"_ Michael thought, _"I'm in trouble, but how…!?"_ He froze, wanting to scream, but finding himself unable as a screeching sound invaded his head.

"_Fool_!" came the shrill feminine voice,_ "You have ignored my warning and have tampered with forces beyond your comprehension, now this crumbling waste of space will be your grave!"_

Michael craned his neck upwards, seeing the dragon standing up, preparing to strike. Unbidden, he heard his own voice in his head yelling at him to get up and fight.. For once heeding some of his own advice, he acted, thinking _"I wont die here! If the dragon is real then the spell book must be too!"_ Looking for the book, Michael saw something amazing. The book was shining a bright gold flaring in defiance of the dragon's magic! Michael grabbed the book and tore through it, trying to find something that could save him.

"No! You will not escape me! I will kill you where you stand!" The dragon turned around and flicked its tail at the book. A bright flash of light blinded Michael and he heard the dragon screech in agony. Opening his eyes he saw that the book had not moved and the dragon was nursing a burnt tail.

The dragon opened its mouth and spat fire at Michael, who realizing that if the book had singed the dragon, it would now be his best chance at protection. He held the book in front of him, praying it would work again. As he positioned the book between him and the firestorm she'd created, he felt the book grow warm and glow again Instead of feeling the burn of her fire, he felt a powerful blast emanate from the book matching the dragon's in intensity. Red and gold battled, both seeking domination of the other. Finally they both turned a sick green and Michael remembered at the last moment what the book had said about novices messing with powerful magic. Now he felt the book pulling his energy from him at a prodigious rate. Before he fell unconscious he saw a hole form out of the magic and oddly enough his last thoughts before he was sucked in was, _"Well, at least I wont have to clean this place anymore..."_

777777777777777

"Just five more minutes, Liz, I just had a nightmare, let me wake up first you brat." Michael said, a splitting headache the only thing crossing his mind. The sound he had heard before just grew louder until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up already," Michael said, planning to pull his sister's hair, he grabbed ahold of it and pulled but to his surprise, the strands he pulled were blue. "What the-"

He heard something that sounded suspiciously like a growl, which caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He started to sit up in time to catch a glimpse of a small blue dog with green eyes. Green eyes, which were glowing before he heard a loud bang, and the world exploded in dust and sound.

The concussion from the blast sent him flying through the air in an arc over the trees. He thought about grabbing a branch but nixed it because as fast as he was going, it'd rip his arm off so he did his best to relax his body, knowing if he tensed he'd make it worse whenever he finally landed. He didn't wait long. He slammed against the trunk of a tree, knocking the wind out of him but slowing down his momentum enough to allow him to grab the branches and slow his decent towards the ground.

Still, the landing was hard and uncomfortable leaving him feeling battered, bruised and scratched up. When he could breathe enough to speak again, he muttered, "Either my sister has discovered how to make a bomb," he shuddered at the thought, "or something really weird is going on."

A quiet bark attracted Michael's attention looking around; Michael saw the same blue dog looking up at him, its eyes still glowing a deep emerald. In a moment, he remembered everything, immediately freaking out at his situation.

"_This can't be happening! First I'm attacked by Puff, the horrible, fire-breathing dragon, then I'm sucked into a place where dogs can blow you away, literally. I'm suing someone for therapy."_

Slowly, Michael righted himself while he recovered slightly from the flight and fall, wincing as he felt the cuts he got from the experience. _"I'll need some antiseptic."_

Examining the dog again, who wasn't doing anything aggressive now, Michael held out his hand for the dog to sniff. After a slight hesitation, the dog cautiously approached Michael and sniffed his hand. Although the dog didn't approach Michael further, he still got the feeling that the dog as least accepted that he meant him no harm. Michael tentatively reached out to try to scratch the dogs ears, however it moved away. Just far enough to be out of reach but not far away either. Michael took that as a sort of acceptance, saying ruefully, "Okay, be that way. As long as you don't blast me or whatever it was you did again, I won't complain. It's your loss. My old dog back home loved getting his ears scratched."

Groaning, Michael struggled to his feet, intending to look around to see where he was. The dog, or now that he was standing and able to gauge the size of the dog better, was small enough that it could only be a puppy. "So pup, are you a stray or is there someone looking for you?" When Michael asked if someone was looking for it, the pup sniffed the air and started charging away from him. Just before going over a hill, the pup stopped and looked back expectantly.

"_Should I follow him or stay here?" _Michael thought looking towards the pup who was now pacing at the top of the hill. "Oh well, its not like I have anything better to do. Hey, Wait up!"

7777777777777777777

Two hours of following the crazy dog later, Michael finally saw a small town with a sign reading, 'Totokonta.' The town looked fairly small with the only large building being a mansion at the outskirts of the town. _"This place looks like something out of a black and white movie."_ he thought. He looked down at the pup who was now circling his heels excitedly, whereever they were, the pup was definitely familiar with it. "So, where have you taken me pup?" Michael wondered aloud.

Surprisingly, the pup seemed to understand and gave Michael a questioning look before sniffing the air again and heading into the town. Stopping to look back and make sure he was following he continued walking. "Fine, it's not like I'm going to get any explanations until I find your owner." Michael grumbled, walking through the town and complaining to himself about the merry chase the dog let him on, "Still I probably wouldn't have found the town before nightfall if it weren't for him." Michael thought, "And who knows what kind of nighttime predators might be out there if a mere puppy has the power to cause explosions?

Again following the pup's lead, he followed it through the town, taking in the sights, until the pup stopped in front of a building that said, "Lynn Inn" he was sure that he would have recognized it as an inn or tavern even without the sign.

Michael stepped into the inn, seeing that every person in the room paused to stare at him. He just stood tall and tried to ignore the whispers about foreigners with strange clothes waltzing into town like they owned the place. Strangely though, amidst all the unwelcoming gazes in the room, there were two people examining him with interest.

He returned their look with one of his own, first examining the taller of the two figures who stood when Michael had entered and shielded the other person. The man was a red-head in navy suit with a ridiculously large yellow bow and long flowing cape. He'd barely finished his examination when the red-head turned away addressed his companion. Suddenly a blonde head popped out from behind the man, a very familiar face peering at him. Involuntarily, Michael stepped back as he realized in shock, that this was the same girl he'd seen running from the Dragon.

He barely registered her attempting to stand and needing to be assisted by her companion when another memory hit him, the man in the black cape… "_I'd forgotten, the man had a black cape just like this one. He caught her after the dragon in my dream attacked her…or… or was it really a dream?"_

Michael was shaken out of this thoughts, when the girl squealed and ran up to him, or more accurately, the pup.

"Leki!" she cried as she caught the pup and cuddled him to her. "I'm so glad I found you!"

Michael mused, "_Are all girls the same everywhere? Some thanks for apparently bringing her dog to her. _

After snuggling into the girl for a few moments, Leki struggled loose and jumped down to lead the girl back to Michael. She looked from Leki to Michael, and realized what it meant, "Thank you so much for finding, Leki! she gushed, hugging Michael tightly, If I wasn't so pissed at someone right now I'd take you to see my friends!"

"What am I?" came the voice of the red-head.

Slowing disentangling himself from the girl, Michael tried to remain calm. This was just too much! First a dragon, and no amount of therapy will make that go away, then falling into this old-fashioned world, and then meeting _this_ lunatic. Unsure how to react, he finally settled on laughing, uncontrollably. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, tears coming out of his eyes. The other occupants of the bar looked at him as if he had sprouted horms and the girl looked at him with a mixture of worry and ire.

The redhead disregarded his companion's bewildered state and focused on Michael, recognizing that the laughter was bordering on hysteria. He reached out and grabbed Michael by his shoulders, and shook him until he regained control and the laughing faded. Guiding him to a seat, the red head continued to watch him closely. Michael took a deep breath and apologized to both of them. "I'm sorry," Michael said, "I've just been having a horrible day. Know what I mean?"

"It's all right," the blonde said, relaxing when she realized the laughter wasn't an insult. "I've been traveling a lot. Sometimes that kind of stuff happens. You can't control what happens so you get scared." Looking far into the distance, she continued seemed to be thinking of something else, and muttered, "Yes, I do understand…"

/Flashback/

One second she was tearing through the woods crying and the next the ground had disappeared from beneath her. She tried to turn to get back to the cliff as she felt herself start to fall, her hair being pulled painfully as it momentarily snagged on something. Then the feeling of weightlessness as her fall accelerated.

She clutched Leki, crying to herself_ "I'm going to die," _She'd have never believed anyone if they told her that your life flashed before your eyes when you were about to die but at this moment she found it was true as images of her friends and family flew through her mind almost as fast as she was falling…

_She and Orphen fighting over a meal..._

_Majic helping her get out of trouble at her school..._

_Shopping for clothes and makeup with Mariabella..._

_Orphen promising her family he would take care of her when they first left her home..._

"It's not fair!" She shouted to the sky, "I don't wanna die! Someone help me!"

Impossibly, her voice was heard and a figure garbed in black grabbed her by the waist arresting her fall and startling her into dropping Leki.

"No!" she cried, reaching for her beloved pup, as the black cape folded around her. She felt the lurch of a teleportation spell as she and the figure arrived safely back at the top of the cliff. She looked up into the face of her rescuer, half expecting it to be her stupid sorcerer and half hoping it wouldn't be. It wasn't, she looked up to see a familiar mask. "Shrimp-man?" she breathed before her world went black and the memory faded away to a voice calling her…

7777777777777

"Hello? Miss are you okay?"

"What?" She sputtered, blinking out of the daze she was in, "Sorry, I just… remembered something, I'd have preferred to forget." She paused about to ask him something when she realized she didn't know his name. "Um…I just… Could you tell me your name?"

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Michael Allen but that's too much of a mouthful so you can just call me Michael. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Cleo Everlasting, but please just call me Cleo. If you hadn't guessed, this little guy is Leki" She said holding the pup out to Michael momentarily. This time when he reached out to pet the pup, he accepted it with a grateful growl or was it a purr? Gesturing with her head towards the redhead she added, "and the hopeless stick-in-the-mud over there is commonly called Shrimp-man."

"I'm not Shrimp-man!" exclaimed the red-head indignantly. Stubbornly, he put his mask on and glowered balefully at Cleo, before speaking again, "I am the assassin that lives in the ni…"

"Save the speech Shrimpy! I am trying to show our guest that we're somewhat sane!"

"You proved your state of mind when you opened your mouth," he muttered sullenly pulling the mask back off.

"I heard that! Do you wanna be fried or boiled Shrimp-boy?"

"Excuse me." Michael said politely, trying to break in.

"Well, Miss Graceful, who saved you when you fell off the cliff?"

"Excuse me!" Michael shouted, starting to match their volume.

"Well you sure took your sweet time and you didn't even save Leki!"

"Excuse me!!" Michael bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Cleo and Shrimp-man snapped in unison.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your debate, but I could really use some information, and I-I didn't catch your… your real name Shrimp-man," Michael said, feeling a bit guilty about sharing his problems with strangers, "I know we just met but I'm… um…I'm really new here and could use some help."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Cleo criticized.

Wisely keeping his mouth shut, Michael thought, _"That was what I was **trying** to do..."_

"You should learn to speak up more!" Cleo continued brightly, "Oh…and by the way this guy's name is Hartia, but when he wears that…" she added flicking the bow, "he's Shrimp-man!"

"No, it's Black Tiger… but I believe we were asked for information… so sit down, both of you. From the looks of you, neither of you should be up too much."

Although Michael intended to ask them questions, he ended up relating his entire story to Cleo and Hartia. Their shock was evident when he mentioned the dragon.

Even more surprising to Hartia was when he heard how Michael used a book to fight it off. Hartia was reeling from what the young man said, grateful for the trust even as he worried about the kid giving it too quickly. As he reviewed the details, he thought, "_That sounds vaguely like… a Msytic, but there hasn't been a mystic in the land since Lai's great-great grandfather." _Out-loud Hartia addressed Michael seriously. "Listen to me, while I appreciate the trust you have shown in us, this is not something you should be telling just anyone. I need to ask, have you told anyone about what you've just told us?"

"No," Michael replied, confused as to why Hartia was asking such a question, "You guys were one of the first people I've talked to um… in this… this, world. Plus, I doubt anyone else would have believed me."

"That's good," Hartia said, "because you shouldn't tell anyone else what you just told us." Cutting Michael off he continued, "The dragon or Bloody August as it's commonly called, is well... well known, here to put it mildly. If certain people found out you met her, it could be disastrous. So promise me you will tell no one understand?"

"Aright I promise," Michael said " But I'm gonna need an explanation about what the hell's going on around here. And why you called it a she."

"Deal."

"Wow," Cleo said in awe, "Traveling between worlds…that's really cool but scary too. Your story makes my problems look silly. Of course we'll help you. I really want to hear about your world, especially if there's shopping. But first," she paused, sighing, "I have to settle things with a certain idiotic sor-" Cleo broke off when the doors of the bar suddenly slammed open.

In the doorway stood the stranger Michael recognized from his dream and from Cleo's reaction, someone she'd been looking for, possibly even the one she was talking about. Michael mused, _"That's the stranger in my dream… dream, I guess that's not really right… maybe I should call it a vision… of course, he looked better just after fighting the dragon." _

And indeed he was. The dark-haired man was a wreck, his leather jacket was ripped at the seams. There were leaves and twigs in his hair, but it was his face, or more specifically his eyes that riveted Michael's attention, there was such a look of great pain in them. A glance beside him at Hartia indicated, he not only knew the new man well, but was also astonished by his appearance. A second man appeared behind the stranger, well not man really, more of a boy about his age with blonde hair and an innocent look, even though there was sadness and pain in his eyes, it wasn't as prominent as the other man's.

Cleo immediately tensed as she saw who entered, although her initial reaction was relief at seeing him okay, that quickly shifted as she realized he dared to show up here after what he said to her. Not even taking into account his appearance and before either he or his companion's eyes had a chance to adjust to the light of the common room from the darkness outside, she stormed up to him, pulled back her first and punched him in the face.

There were nervous titters around the tavern and Michael heard Hartia chuckle muttering, "Only Cleo."

Orphen staggered back reeling from the surprise attack before turning back to the target with a murderous look in his eyes, fully intending on venting his pain and anger on the target before him. However, it was then that his eyes finally adjusted to the light and he got a good look at the target, or rather Cleo. He let out a gasp of surprise before shocking everyone in the room. Instead of striking back, he reached out, pulled Cleo against him and hugged her for all he was worth.

In short, Cleo was stunned. Mr. I-never-show-my-emotions was hugging her for goodness sake! "Orphen what the heck-"

"You stupid girl," Orphen mumbled into her hair, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Scare you?" Cleo screeched, pushing herself forcefully away from him. She stood, fisting and un-fisting her hands displaying her fury while appearing to debate about strangling the man in front if her and continued angrily, "Do you have any idea what you put me through! What you said? What you did? And to top it all off, I could have died! How dare you lecture me?" In spite of her obvious anger, there were also tears running down her face, obliterating the fire that Orphen had secretly admired. "And you... and you... have the nerve… No. I'm not doing this."

Abruptly she turned away, towards the door to the Inn, "I'm going home for a while. Don't follow me." She walked back near Hartia and Michael and picked up Leki, who was whining to see his mistress so upset. As she passed Michael, she paused, keeping her eyes hidden, she murmured in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "Please come to my house when you have time. You're welcome to stay as long as you need too." Cleo resumed her deliberate walk out of the inn.

Orphen watched her until the door closed behind her before looking down to compose himself, even if it seemed half-hearted. He glanced around the room settling on the unfamiliar face, "Who are you?" he said in a dispassionate tone.

Michael was about to answer him, but Hartia answered before Michael could, "Introductions later." Shaking his head he continued, "Or at least until after you've solved some of your own problems." Looking at Michael he said, "We need to have a private discussion, if you'll excuse us. Why don't you take Cleo up on her offer? Majic?" Hartia gestured to the blonde boy who had entered with Orphen, "Will you be able to escort him up to Cleo's house?"

"Sure, I guess," Majic said, showing Michael out the door, "See you later." and with that they both left the bar, leaving Orphen and Hartia alone.

"We need to talk." Hartia said.

"Mind your own business Hartia," Orphen snapped, opening the argument with a bang. "I was 'minding my own business,'" Hartia quipped, not taking his eyes off of Orphen, "until I saw a blonde girl falling off a cliff, then I didn't really care if I was interfering or not."

"Do you think I haven't beaten myself up about it?" Orphen said grinding his teeth together.

"I don't doubt it," Hartia said, putting his mask back on, "which is why I'm skipping the lecture to give you a warning."

"_I should have guessed," _Orphen thought,_ "Shrimp-boy here never visits without bad news."_ "So what's the bad news?" Orphen tried to sound hopeful. "Did Childman kick the bucket?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no, oddly enough this is not about you or him, as it turns out it's about Cleo."

"Spill."

"I was sent by Lai, secretly, to investigate a disturbance he felt. That's the only reason I was in the area. When I was rescuing her from the cliff, there was a tremendous amount of magical energy surrounding her. More power than I've felt before even near the Council of Elders and Childman himself."

"That's impossible!" Orphen exclaimed, "They're the best sorcerers of our time. Sure I hate them, but even so, I know it's true! No one's ever come close to them except me and…"

"Azalie," Hartia finished, "And unless you're very careful you could have lost much more than the chance to free her. You could have lost your friend. If I hadn't been there, you would have. Think about that." Walking to the corner of the room, Hartia picked up his scythe and started for the door, adding "Just think of Cleo's new friend, Michael's his name. It was no coincidence that he showed up so soon after her fall. From what he told me, he **saw** her fall in his dreams. I'm going to the Tower of Fang to consult Lai about him. Until then don't leave the city." Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone, teleporting away, leaving an extremely dumbstruck sorcerer behind him.

Michael and Majic walked in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. _"Man,"_ Michael thought, _"this is more boring than the time my sister insisted on reading her five-foot long essay on pop music._" Wincing outward at the memory of that particular event, Michael noticed Majic giving him an odd look. "Sorry," Michael said grinning at Majic, "I was just remembering something my sister did to me a while ago."

Majic smiled slowly and asked Michael what his sister was like. "Her? She can be very rude and obnoxious sometimes but she kind of grows on you. She's hyper and has a very bad temper and she gets on my nerves but I love her a lot."

"That sounds just like Cleo," Majic chuckled, "Once she glued Master to a chair because he wouldn't take her to last years Christmas Eve Ball! He ended up chasing her through town, stuck to a chair!" Michael laughed, "You know Majic? I don't think Cleo should ever meet my sister, or I'd be the one running down the street with a chair glued to my ass!" Michael wheezed between bouts of laughter, feeling a sense of friendship growing between him and Majic. Finally, after a few minutes of chuckling they both stopped laughing.

"We should get going," Majic said, calming down.

"Hey Majic."

"Yes?"

"Who was that guy who stormed in the bar?"

"Master? His name is Orphen."

"I picked up his name, but that didn't tell me who he was and is to you and her. Why did he storm in like that?"

Majic stopped in his tracks, the smile dropping off his face. "Um... I think you should ask Master about it."

"Okay," Michael put his hand on his head, embarrassed, "Open mouth; insert foot."

"It's fine," Majic looked up at the sky, his bright, straw-colored hair covering his eyes. "I'm just glad it's over now..."

/Flashback/

Majic had re-constructed the camp after Azalie and Cleo's departures and was alternately fretting about their absent companion and watching Orphen struggle not to pace as he grew angrier and angrier. It had been an hour since Cleo went missing. Orphen looked like he was about to explode. Occasionally Orphen would punctuate his struggles with mutterings about how she was going to get it when she got back.

Soon enough thought, Orphen's grousing turned from anger to worry. A shift Majic was silently praying for since he'd been worried for a long time with puttering around the camp as his only outlet. Added to his concern was the memory that it wouldn't be the first time Cleo had been captured by Azalie. With a sigh, Majic thought, "_That girl is a magnet for trouble, always was_."

Majic looked up to see Orphen focused on him, realizing Orphen probably heard the sigh he took the opportunity when it presented itself, "Master, maybe we should…"

"I know, Majic, I know," Orphen said, his eyes unreadable, "Get your things, we're going brat hunting."

Inwardly Majic mused, while collecting a few things and following Orphen out of the camp area. _"You were just waiting for me to say that so you could start looking, I should have known."_

They walked for a long time searching for signs she'd passed and calling her name. Majic winced at the threatening tone Orphen was using even as Majic recognized he was all but pleading for her to return when he yelled. Even once in a while, Orphen would check something along the path they were following, and although Majic wasn't certain, he suspected that Orphen was seeing something that lead him to believe they were on the right track because he never changed course much.

They were climbing up a rise when Majic saw a flash of yellow up ahead, he shared a glance with Orphen and he yelled, "Cleo if you make me walk all the way to the top of that hill, I'm going to throw you over my knee you little brat!"

The only reply was some strong gusts of wind, too much wind for just a hill. But Majic dismissed that as he continued up the hill. Orphen was standing at the bottom of the rise grousing about it being too damn late for them to be wondering around. Majic got to the top of the rise and froze. He couldn't move, his eyes were riveted on the ribbon dangling lifeless from a branch that was sticking out of the ground. Just before that ground, fell away to the cliff above Totokonta. Vaguely he registered that the light from the town was what helped him see the yellow ribbon.

"Majic what's taking so…" Orphen voice faded off as he arrived at the cliff and saw the ribbon. "No…" he whispered faintly, as he walked to the edge and grabbed the ribbon.

Majic shook his head in disbelief, it wasn't hers it couldn't be, Cleo couldn't have fallen. She was too young and too stubborn to die. He'd fallen to his knees and hung his head, trying to deny what his eyes told him. There was a crackling sound and the smell of something burning that made Majic look up. He saw his master glowing red with rage which resulted in the ribbon, the only thing they had left of her, starting to burn up before Majic could formulate the words to get Orphen to stop.

"Why?" Orphen whispered, still crushing the remnants of the burned ribbon, "She never deserved this...she..." A bright light flared from his hand, finishing the job the fire started, instantly disintegrating the ribbon. "Why?" he bellowed, "Sword of Light!!" shattering a nearby tree into toothpick sized pieces with the power he put behind the spell.

"Master, stop it!" Majic stood up from where he had been kneeling. "Please stop it! You're going to destroy yourself!"

"Why should I?" Orphen yelled, starting to cast again in his apparent goal to attempt to deforest the whole area. "I've lost my sister, my best friend, my life, now Cleo! What the hell's the point!?"

Majic moved in front of Orphen, preventing him from casting again and did something that surprised them both. "Sleep of Atonement" he chanted focusing the sleep spell he had seen Orphen use earlier and cast. Orphen froze, and then crumpled to the ground.

/End flashback/

"_I carried him halfway to Totokonta before he came to,"_ Majic thought, _"he didn't say a word. It was like he wasn't even there. If Cleo hadn't of survived what would he have done?"_ Majic's thoughts faded away as he heard someone calling his name…

"Majic? Majic!"

"Wha?" Majic blinked and stared blankly at Michael.

Michael smiled at Majic in amusement, "I was trying to get your attention," laughed Michael, "But you were off in La-La land I suppose. I was trying to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Majic asked, wondering what La La Land was.

"Why do you call Orphen, "Master?"

7777777777777

"Mom! Mariabella! I'm home!" Cleo called as she arrived.

"Sweetheart!" her mother cried, hurrying down the stairs, surprised that her daughter was arriving this late at night. "I'm so glad you're home! Your sister is out on a date, I daresay she'll be surprised you've come back so soon." Tistany chatted on a bit before really getting a good look at Cleo's face and appearance, shifting the conversation, she asked, "Cleo, you've been crying. Whatever's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing Mom I've just had a bad day" Cleo replied, thinking, _"That's an understatement,"_ she thought before continuing in a more normal tone, "and I've been missing you and Mariabella."

Tistany took in her daughter's appearance, unusual behavior, and arrival time and became much more worried. Her youngest daughter was anything but soft-spoken when it came to things that bothered her. A silent Cleo was a very odd concept and heralded trouble between her and her companions. Fishing for a clue, Tistany suggested an idea, "Cleo, why don't you get some rest? I'm sure Orphen and Majic will be along shortly with your luggage and you really do look quite done in."

Indeed Cleo did look very tired. Her clothes were a mess and it had been a good while since she had gotten a good night's sleep. Her hair was in disarray and she was beginning to feel grimy from lack of a proper bath.

"Thanks, Mom," Cleo said, assessing her appearance in the hall mirror. She really did look tired and sad with dark circles under her eyes, demonstrating the length of time since she'd had a decent night's sleep. _"Not that I can really see the dark circles, under all this dirt,"_ she thought rubbing her face and pulling a strand of her blonde hair that was laying listlessly on her head from the weight of the dirt and oil. _"Rest definitely, but not until I've had a nice long soak! And fresh clothes!"_ Taking in just how dirty and torn her clothes were she immediately got started to get changed for her bath. She started upstairs before she remembered something else she needed her mom to know, "Could you get the guest rooms ready for Orphen and Majic? she asked, "Oh and we'll probably have a new visitor, too. His name's Michael and he's… lost, I told he we'll help him get on his feet."

"Of course dear," Tistany replied, "I'll have the rooms readied shortly. Now off to bed. I'll take care of the rest."

"'kay mom! Good night!"

"Good night Cleo."

Cleo disappeared into her room, the sound of a running bath reverberating throughout the house from the door. Meanwhile, Tistany was thinking of how to properly scold and embarrass Orphen and Majic for her child returning in such a state. She summoned a servant to set up their rooms when she came up with an idea. "Set up a guest room on the upper floor and assign it to a new arrival, his name is Michael."

"Should we air out Mr. Orphen and Mr. Lynn's normal rooms, my lady?"

"No… the two rooms for the servants who were sick and needed to be isolated. Are those still set up?"

"Um…yes ma'am, but they're in the basement."

"That's just fine…put them there." Tistany declared, pleased with herself at the punishment. She thought, "I'm sure Orphen and Majic will **love** their new rooms."

77777777777777

"Dortin! Get off your scrawny butt off the ground and help your big brother! Why in the hell do we have to do this in the middle of the night," a short vertically-challenged troll said as he made a spaghetti dinner for the Everlastings.

"That old cow," mumbled the troll, "'Get supper ready!' she says and 'Be quiet and get started, we have company!' she says. Hah! That old bag's lucky I don't quit" Volcan continued to grumble discontentedly.

"Big brother!" said Dortin, his big glasses obscuring his face and carrying a big pot of tomato sauce, "Ms. Tistany says to get your butt in gear or she'll sic Orphen on you when he gets here."

"That wimpy no-good sorcerer?" Volcan laughed, "Hah! If he comes down here I'll strangle him with a wet noodle, I'll stab him with a butter knife. I'll..."

"You'll what?" an overwhelmingly cocky voice said, "You can barely pick up a spoon, much less a butter knife."

Volcan turned red, his eyes widening at the sight of the two-bit sorcerer. "Why you..." Volcan snatched up a nearby mop and pointed it menacingly at Orphen. Orphen smirked and snapped his fingers. A faint purple spark jumped from his fingers and bowled the small dwarf over.

"Tistany sent me down here to make sure you were working half-pint. So why don't you get cracking?" Orphen added, walking to the door and making a show of "accidentally" knocking Dortin over. The saucepan flew into the air and landed with a "Plop!" on Volcan's head.

"See ya 'round boys"

Very faintly, the words of a short kid drowning in sauce, gurgled "I'm cursed. Glug...glug...glug."

Tistany had barely finished issuing the orders to set up the rooms get dinner going and sending the 'police' after her least favorite servants, when Majic and Michael arrived at the Everlasting Manor. Majic knocked on the door and to be greeted by Tistany Everlasting. The warmth radiating from the kind looking lady whose eyes closed when she smiled entranced Michael, making him feel welcomed even before she greeted them. "Welcome back Majic, and greetings to you Michael. Cleo's told me so much about you!"

"All good I hope." Michael thought about how little Cleo actually knew about him. _"I'm guessing Cleo read between the lines of my story a little too much." _

"Come in, come in. Majic, Orphen arrived using that flashy thing of his a little while ago, I sent him on an errand and to get cleaned up. I've set up a late dinner for everyone. Why don't you get cleaned up too?" Majic turned and followed a servant who appeared at her side, Tistany said, speaking to Michael she whispered, "Take the guest room on the upper right, trust me." In a more normal voice she said, "Your rooms are ready and supper will be on the table momentarily."

After going to their respective rooms, Michael cleaned up and left the room, wondering how he was going to find the dining room when a discreet cough, alerted him to the presence of a servant who let him to the others. Even before he entered the room, he knew Cleo and the stranger he'd barely met called Orphen were bickering.

When he entered the room he gapped at the sight before him. His initial impression of Cleo was cute but plain. Now, with her clean face and hair which had been meticulously styled and a blue dress that accented her trim figure, Cleo was nothing short of stunning. But the best part was the fire in her eyes as she was shrieking at Orphen causing her hair, which was up in a ponytail to bob in time with each point she was making. After finishing his perusal of Cleo, Michael directed his attention to the other occupants of the room. Majic was there scarfing down what could only be spaghetti. That left Michael extremely relieved, he'd been worried that they'd eat bugs or some kind of really strange food. On the floor near Cleo was Leki who was calmly eating and completely ignoring the shouting match that was going on between his mistress and Orphen. Tistany was at the head of the table enjoying the fight too and sipping on some tea or coffee.

Leki greeted Michael by walking up to him…sniffing his legs, bumping against him, barked and then went to his meal. _"I guess that means I'm accepted…"_ Michael mused.

Hearing Leki's bark, Cleo paused, ignoring Orphen's obvious annoyance at their fight being interrupted. "Hello Michael! How do you like your room? Now sit down and get something to eat. Mom really went all out for a late night meal. And Mariabella, my sister, is here to so you can meet her too!" Looking over Cleo's shoulder, Michael saw a demure woman sitting calmly just to the right of Cleo. Although, he thought he caught a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, indicating that she could be just as devious as her sister was.

"Make yourself at home," the older blonde commented, "Why don't you sit here…" she said gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"Sure," he said eyeing Orphen warily, as he walked past him to sit down and eat.

After the meal, Orphen stood, grasped Cleo's arm and excused himself, dragging Cleo with him out of the dining room and out to the patio.

They'd barely left when, Majic, Mariabella and Michael all started to excuse themselves at the same time. Laughing, they realized they all had the same goal. With signs to be quiet, all three tiptoed to follow the couple.

77777777777777

"Cleo why did you run?" Orphen opened the conversation, determined to keep this quiet.

"You should know Orphen!" Cleo ground out, "Why are you even here? I thought I was 'Of no use to you whatsoever?'"

"Use your head, Cleo. You know I didn't mean that."

"Do I?" Cleo questioned, her tone unsettling Orphen, "do I look like a mind reader to you?" she continued raising her voice. "Even if you didn't mean it, do you really think anyone likes being talked to like that? Good God, Orphen! For once in your life lose the ego and say what you mean!"

"I know," Orphen whispered, watching Cleo' in an unusual way before finally saying, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be..." Cleo started ranting at him before she registered what he actually said, he actually apologized, "Wha? Did you?"

"I don't repeat myself," Orphen stated, stretching his arms and putting his hands behind his head, "Don't expect those often, it was hard enough as it was, so don't expect anymore." Cleo caught a faint gleam in his eyes that said he was half teasing when he said that. Even so, his expression quickly changed and he was all business again. "What I did... It was foolish, stupid even. If not for Hartia, you would have died. I hate owing him anything, but in this case, I'm not complaining."

"Well... I didn't die," Cleo said, fidgeting slightly at the direction the conversation seemed to be going and feeling a lot better now. Orphen swallowed his massive pride and put her first, even if it was only for a little while. However that only served to make her more resolved on helping and protecting him, so she added, "So, I get to help with dragon-lady now. Right?"

"No," Orphen said, inwardly laughing at Cleo's hopeful expression, "It just means I have to change my tactics. Get some rest brat." Orphen knowing it was time to leave before the powder keg went off, especially since he just dropped that match in it. Fully aware of the audience they had for that conversation, Orphen teleported away instead of walking. He reappeared behind Michael, Majic, and Mariabella, who were vying for the best spots to watch and listen to Orphen and Cleo.

"He disappeared," Mariabella moaned. "But they…"

"What do you mean disappeared?" Majic asked, nerviously.

Before Mariabella answered, "She means "I disappeared" as in "I teleported", behind you to be exact." All three looked away, with varying degrees of red gracing their faces. Each was also fully aware that in spite of their innocent act, Orphen wasn't buying it.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't eavesdrop." He glanced at each in turn before finally settling in to scrutinize Michael closely. Fidgeting under the glare, Michael, tried to return the gaze or at least not appeared cowed by it, which was a feat in and of itself, because Orphen or "Master" as Majic called him had the intimidation glare down. Just when Michael thought he couldn't take it anymore, Orphen finally spoke, "I guess you're okay. For all her flaws, the brat doesn't trust easily... you'll do for now, however, we are definitely going to have a long talk later. Tonight it's too late."

Just before the door to the patio opened, Orphen turned and without seeming to, hurried to the door to the basement and his quarters. Cleo flung the door open and practically knocked her sister down. She was obviously furious, and out for blood. As her gaze rested on the three sneaks who'd been spying on her, she opened her mouth to start ranting when Mariabella politely and rapidly announced, "It's been a very long day for everyone. I suggest we head for our respective rooms, now."

In spite of herself, Cleo yawned in the middle of starting her protest. Without another word, she scooped up Leki who'd discretely followed the trio to the door and marched up the stairs to her room.

Once the coast was clear and Cleo was in her room, everyone else hurried to their respective quarters. Michael chanting to himself, "She said the room on the right side near the main stairs."

The room was very small but comfortable and mercifully free of girly decorations, unless you counted the full-length wall mirror, as girly furniture. Michael thought that his sister would love that mirror and looked around again.

"It's not home," Michael said to himself, "but I think I can be quite happy here. At least, until I get back home." After he put his backpack in a closet, changed into the pajamas that were waiting for him, got into bed, he blew out the lamp plunging the room into darkness.

777777777777777777777

"I can be quite happy here" Michaels words echoed in the dark dingy cave, that was completely bare except for a large mirror. A mirror that first showed Michael's room at the Everlasting manner but faded out when he blew out the lamp. As his image faded, the mirror changed to show a tall girl in dark blue robes, short dark hair and striking red eyes, eyes that shone with untold evil and insanity.

The odd thing was instead of the girl casting the reflection in the mirror, it was a creature that wasn't remotely human. The same one, in fact, that had plagued Michael in his vision.

Easily over eight feet tall, the scaled dragon focused on the mirror, staring eagerly at her image in the looking glass. Without even a movement from the dragon, the image began to speak in a cold, distant tone.

"What a nuisance," the reflection stated, her dark wavy hair overshadowing her face. I warned him, but he insisted on defying me. Oh well, she droned, "He won't last long, will he, my shadows?"

An extension of her shadow split in two. The shadow stood silently, waiting for orders.

"Kill the boy," the reflection ordered, "Make his death messy. I want to send a message to dear Krylancelo. Nothing he protects is safe from me," she said, not showing a single emotion escape those blank eyes of hers, "And no mere child will ruin that for me."

Slowly the shadows crawled toward the mirror and entered it, the mirror letting them through as if it was made of water, not glass. Leaving a menacing dragon and a laughing reflection of a sick and twisted woman.

77777777777777777777777

Great chapter huh? I worked very hard on it. Now to respond to my glorious reviewers who never let me down! (rubs hands together)

Cesia Illuser: thanks for reviewing every one counts (Orphen: he's desperate for attention.) (Me: Shut up!)

Gilshalos: thank you so much for all you've done for me. I hope that I can be half as good a writer as you are. (cheers: I got two chaps!)

Clea everlasting: its ok I've been learning English all my life and I still have trouble sometimes. I'm looking forward to your imput J !

f-Zelda: thanks for the compliment! I like the first chapter too! I'm new to this so its really cool to get a good review.

Laura encarnation: you've been one of the best reviewers so far! Thanks for the multiple reviews. I finally got off my butt and got to work. Enjoy!

Kenz: sorry I was so late, I hope that you'll remember this story. Lol

Madam Spooky: heres the second chapter ill probably carry this story for quite a while so hang on to your hat, this is gonna be a crazy ride!

I probably wont be able to update for a day or two so hang tight for chapter 3! -Protector of Knowledge (corny name I know ) ;)


	3. Puzzles and Premonitions

Me: "Hello again! I hope you like this chapter. I thought since you all were being so patient I would make this chapter especially for you."

Orphen: " Hah, you're just embarrassed because it took you so long to update."

Me: " Leki!!!!"

Orphen: " Oh crap…"(Gets blown away)

Me: "Enjoy the chapter!"

Orphen: (in a daze from the explosion) " The author does not own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of their characters. He does have influence over explosive blue dogs though. Ugh…"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

At the center of a barren wasteland, a great tower stood out on the horizon. Reaching toward the sky, this monument was a deep black; contrasting with the bright sand, and the grey rocky cliffs scattered around it. If one looked closely at the stone making up this imposing structure, they would see each one glowing softly, a warning to all that this was a school of magic and not to be trifled with. A high wall made of the same material circled around the structure, except for a patch on the southeast corner which was laid bare as if a great hand had smashed through . The great portion of broken rock lay scattered around the outside of the walls, a testament to the fact that whatever broke them had been inside. The stones nearest the break did not glow, as if the damage nearby had affected their ability to work as well. 

"Blast that dragon!" the stable hand swore, as he led Hartia's mount to the stable, "Ever since th' bloody thing broke out, the sorcerers have been running amuck trying to defend that blasted hole she left! It's been five years and I still have trouble calming my horses! "

"Well, you can't blame them, Janus," Hartia interjected, "Ever since she shattered the tower wall, the protections have failed and not even the oldest of the Elders can remember how it was made much less how to repair it."

"Well that's righ' enough," Janus conceded, leading the ostrich to its feed, "but now we're vulnerable to all sorts of nasties outside, not to mention Herself, out there."

Hartia winced, remembering the night Azalie the Sorceress became Azalie the Monster, as clearly as his own name. "Well if she wanted to destroy us, why hasn't she tried already?" Hartia queried, talking more to himself than the man standing before him.

"Mayhap she be afraid of the Master Childman." Janus replied, "He was the only sorcerer she couldn't match."

Hartia paused for a second as he was taking the harness off his ostrich, "Perhaps…" he replied, still unsure, "Nevertheless we must be very careful." Hearing the great clock of the Tower strike the hour, Hartia hastily began putting all his supplies and tools in the stable safebox as per Tower protocol, talking to Janus as he worked. "I'm sorry Janus but I must be off, I'm running late and you know how Lai hates having to wait. You know how seers are, their sense of time is a little _too _accurate to my way of thinking." Hartia unbuckled every buckle and strap as the stablehand chuckled in agreement, making sure not to harm his favorite amimal. "By the way, don't forget the promise you made to me when I convinced the Tower to hire you."

" Don't repeat anything you hear, especially to the Elders," Janus recited, his eyes serious for a moment before brightening into their usual gleam, "Come back to groom your bird thing." he said gruffly, trying not to sound too concerned about Hartia, "The fool bird doesn't let anyone else touch him." Hartia smiled and waved as he answered, "It's an ostrich, Janus and yes, I'll be back, don't worry!" he then continued on his way , Janus waving back at him until he was out of sight.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Hartia walked through the hallways greeting old and new faces as he made his way toward the inner sanctum near the top of the tower, past the doorway to the Elder's sanctuary, and finally to the dim lit entry of Lai's room. Hartia opened the door, cautiously making sure he didn't disturb Lai at his meditation. Luckily, Lai was simply reading one of Hartia's favorite comics, Black Tiger. Hartia couldn't disguise a lopsided grin. Ever since he had moved in with Lai, he had become obsessed with Hartia's New Black Tiger comics, which led to lots of fun with his Tiger costume…

Distracted by his musings, he didn't even notice Lai, look up, smile and put the comic down. So, much to Lai's pleasure, when he was able to sneak up to Hartia and hug him, it was a complete surprise. Lai noted the absent, but content look on Hartia's face and decided to tease him. "Hello my Heart," he said in a quiet voice enjoying the look of exasperation that immediately appeared on Hartia's face when he heard Lai's nickname for him. Both of them knew full well that it would bring Hartia's attention back on him by using it.

Also remembering that Lai rarely used that nickname except when he was tired, Hartia half groused, half threatened, "Did the Elders give you a hard time?" Hartia wanted to call them what they were, a bunch of old windbags, but those who insulted the Elders always lived to regret it, even if it was said in private. "Just say the word and I'll play a little prank to shake the dust off their cowls."

Lai chuckled, but he knew that Hartia wasn't completely joking. Only two weeks ago Hartia had pissed off the Elders so much that their tempers… and the resulting thunderstorm, lasted for days. "That's not necessary," Lai murmured softly, "I've just been scrying for Azalie for awhile and I need some rest."

Hartia surprised him by picking him up bridal style and placing him on the couch placed near a roaring fireplace that most students did not possess but which Lai's position as a seer afforded, "We have a lot to talk about." He then proceeded to explain Michael's situation, powers, and Cleo's fall to Lai, glossing over the power he sensed around Cleo when she fell. After all he didn't want to stress Lai out even more with what he felt.

After what he felt was an eternity, Lai spoke, "A mystic," he finally said, his low voice becoming sharp in his concentration. "After two centuries of time one has appeared at last, and from another world no less." Lai sat up, his face pressed into a look of concern. "The boy will need to be trained."

"How come?" Hartia said, his head leaning on Lai's shoulder, "From what he told me, he's only had dreams. His power doesn't look strong enough to need any training."

"Yes, dreams," Lai said, "But not for long. Those dreams are just the beginning. With each vision, his power will grow. Soon his life will be immersed in visions, large and small, ordinary and dangerous. Unless he learns how to handle them, he could become lost in his own mind."

Hartia became instantly alert, "You went through that?"

Lai's face twitched in remembrance of the pain that left him without a normal life and to the loss of his right eye. Not even Hartia would ever know of that wretched day. "Yes… but I became accustomed to it when I was a child. This friend of yours will be an adult soon and unused to the pressure." His slender frame tensed, he knew better than anyone, the price of his powers.

Hartia ran his fingers through Lai's hair, trying to calm him down. Sure enough, Lai relaxed a little, leaning into Lai's touch.

"You'll have to be the one to train him Heart." Hartia jumped a little in surprise.

"Me? Why me?" Hartia complained, "I haven't even reached a Master's level yet. They're the only ones qualified enough to train students magic different from theirs. I don't know the first thing about mystics!"

"Hartia," For once Lai's voice was firm. "You know the basics: meditation, control and mental focus. If he does not learn these, he will die. Or go mad. You know the Elders are always watching me. I am not even allowed to leave the Tower. You are under Childman's jurisdiction. They wouldn't dare spy on you." He put his hand over Hartia's. "Please."

Hartia pouted, "Fine, you talked me into it, but only because you don't play fair." He stood up and looked at Lai fondly. "Get some sleep. Don't let them work you too hard." Lai smiled and got off the couch, slowly getting into bed and pulling the covers over him. He yawned and soon his face relaxed and even began to look peaceful. Hartia stayed for a moment watching him with a tender look that few people share. After he made sure that Lai was asleep he left quietly, shutting the door on the way out.

Later, in the Library, Hartia was checking out all the beginner level books he could find. "Hmmm… "_**Scrying for the Novice Magician**_," "_**Lucid Dreaming**_" and "**_Awareness_**" Hartia thought to himself.

"Going a bit hard on the on the mystical arts now aren't we?" a familiar voice pointed out.

Looking back on this particular incident, Hartia would've sworn that he had hovered for an instant. He dropped the books he had collected and spun around, "Childman could you let your apprentices live a while longer before you give them a heart attack?!"

"I could," Childman said, taking a thoughtful pose, "But then none of my students would be alert at all times, which I thought I had taught you."

Hartia blushed and looked down for a moment remembering the difficult training he had undergone. First and foremost had been the lessons that taught them to always be aware of any surrounding magical auras. He had been so focused on reading, he had not noticed Childman sneaking up on him, "Sorry master I was studying and I didn't sense you..." he sputtered.

"Indeed, you were quite absorbed in your reading," waving off Hartia's apology, Childman picked one of the books Hartia had been looking at, absently flipping through the pages. "This book is for a seer," Childman raised an eyebrow. "Have you developed a new power I haven't heard of? Or are you and Lai having a "study session?"

By this time, Hartia had blushed to the roots of his hair, making him look like an overripe tomato. "well… that is…"

"Wait, don't tell me," Childman interrupted, "You have found a unique case and you don't want the Tower of Fang to find out about it, correct?"

Hartia, mouth agape simply nodded.

"Well I have to say you're doing a fine job," Childman reached over Hartia's head and pulled a book off the shelf titled "**_Sorcerous Runes for Beginners_**" and handed it to him. "But just focusing on the techniques is much too formless to have a novice read so early. You need some structure before you move on to those. This book should be an asset," Childman laughed heartily, amused at the confounded look on his favorite student's face, "Good luck." Childman then took his leave, humming a catchy tune while Hartia stared dumbly at his retreating figure, completely forgetting to ask him what he was supposed to do after his student had read the books.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile, far away from the Tower of Fang the pale moon glowed brightly over the largest mansion in Totokanta. Its soft beams casting a gentle spell over the house, illuminating it. A second light however, shone from the dining room of that house, revealing a careworn silhouette cleaning up after her guests with a calm but determined countenance.

Down the hall, above the rooms of a snoring pair of magic users and across the hall from a tempestuous vixen, a young man slept fitfully. Across from the bed, a mirror rippled, absorbing the moonlight like an endless abyss. Two formless shadows slithered out of it, making no sound as they traveled down the surface of the mirror and over the floor. As they crawled towards the bed, the boy began to shake and breathe choppily, as if he felt the oncoming danger.

_It was spring in Japan, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It had been a lot colder than Michael had expected when he had stepped off the plane with his sister. Even now, he felt the chill seep through the jacket he wore._

_"**This must be a dream**," Michael supposed. "**How can I even feel the cold? I thought you couldn't feel in dreams**."_

_As he got off the plane he stopped to wait for Elizabeth. Tears were running down her cheeks. It had been so hard to get on that plane in the first place even though before the divorce they had always wanted to go. Elizabeth had been hit the worst in that messy split up which was why it was even worse for her when they had to leave. Neither of them wanted to see the fights and custody battles and the best way to stay away from that was to travel abroad._

_Although painful, Michael had wanted Elizabeth to be happy so he asked if they could go somewhere they both wanted to visit. Their father agreed and with no little persuasion, their mother did too._

_Even in this dream, Michael could still remember how he had cheered her up._

_"**Hey Little-bit**," Michael said, wiping her face with the sleeve of his jacket, "**You look like Serena from one of those Sailor Moon episodes we watched when we were little. Remember how she'd wail when the slightest thing went wrong? "Dariienn!!!"** he imitated her wails, trying to make his sister smile._

_But instead of swallowing her tears and calling him a moron like she had before, Elizabeth began crying even harder.. Michael grasped her shoulders. "What's the matter? You don't look so good "You don't understand," Elizabeth sobbed, "Now you'll never come home."_

_**"What?"** Michael gasped suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his chest. "**What's happening**?"_

_**"The shadows have you!"** she shouted, **"Wake up! Come back!"** She reached out to him._

_Michael stepped back, looking around him at the now pitch black sky, the cherry blossoms now black and withered as if they had been burned to cinders. The pressure on his chest grew tighter and tighter until…_

He woke up to find two shadow-creatures that wrapped themselves around his tall frame and squeezed. Not being able to draw a breath, he struggled and strained but could not get loose. His arms and legs were bound as well as his chest. The black bands tightened even further against already bruised skin, making his bones protest at the pressure. Michael tried to scream but it came out as barely a squeak. By then, it was all he could do to stay conscious. The lack of air was taking its toll and his strength was running out. As he moved for what he knew might be the last time, he managed to knock over the table supporting the lamp near his bed with his shoulder. The lamp smashed to pieces, making a loud crash. The table fell on its side, cracks appearing in the wood. After he had knocked over the table, Michael fell back down on the bed, his strength spent, and waited for death.

After he knocked over the table, Michael fell back down on the bed, his strength spent. Alone in a haze of pain, he awaited death.

Majic had been up getting some water when he heard a crash and some rustling sounds from upstairs. Smirking, he wondered if Cleo was sleeping walking to find Orphen again before a horrible thought hit him. 'Master and I are downstairs…a sleepwalker and stairs. Not good!' Barely remembering to grab his lantern, he took off running up the stairs, but instead of seeing Cleo, he felt magic.

Unusually strong magic was being emitted from Michael's room. Now even more concerned, Majic hurried to the door and flung it open. In shock he dropped his lantern when he saw dark shadows seemingly engulfing Michael in constricting bands. Majic stood in shock for a few moments before a loud crack, probably indicating a broken bone, spurred him into action. He hurled himself onto the bed yanking at the shadow stuff for all he was worth. The shadows shrunk back at his touch and Majic used that to his advantage pulling more and more away from Michael. Feeling a little better, since he appeared to be making progress, Majic winced as thorns started poking out of the shadows, tearing his flesh. Instead of discouraging him, it spurred him to pull that much harder and faster. And yet the shadows gave no ground.

Immediately a bright light flared to life, brightening the room until no darkness remained but the shadows were there. Orphen glowed, a bright sheen encasing his whole body, made even brighter compared to the closed door behind him that had shut by itself through the sheer force of his magic. He pushed Majic aside, laid his hands on the shadows and blasted them off Michael's body.

Michael fell off the bed, his head reeling. The shadow-stuff scattered throughout the room, wriggling like it was alive. It began to gather itself at the door, blocking escape. They soon reformed and launched themselves at Orphen. Orphen cast a shield and retaliated by blasting the shadows to bits once again. They began to reform twice as fast this time, making Orphen swear profusely.

They just wont quit!" he shouted blowing them up again and again. "I can't keep this up forever!"

Michael heard Orphen's shouting and pulled himself into a sitting position. Every part of his body hurt terribly, his broken leg in particular preventing him, from standing up. Knowing Orphen needed help against this monster, Michael dragged himself over to the closet wrenching it open. He ripped open his backpack looking for a weapon, but could find nothing but a first aid kit, a flashlight and a few books.

One of those books caught Michael's attention immediately.

"The spell book!!" Michael realized, and he quickly opened it to scan its contents for whatever these creatures were and how to kill them. Tearing through the pages through the pages as fast as he could, he finally found a picture of the shadows on it with the information thankfully on it.

Meanwhile, the shadows were beginning to overpower Orphen. It had begun to adjust to his spells and were changing shape constantly and moving rapidly, striking and retreating. Finally, the shadows managed to trip Orphen and made it back to the doorway.

"Don't come in here!" Orphen roared, knowing now that the creatures wouldn't hesitate to take a hostage to gain an advantage. The door opened and Cleo charged in despite his warning, dagger in hand.

"What the hell is going on-"

She stumbled as the shadows wrapped around her torso and cut off her circulation. Cleo fell to the ground and her lips and hands began to take on a shade of blue. Orphen and Majic rushed to Cleo and pulled as hard as they could but the shadows didn't relent even slightly, as they had in Michael's case.

Michael looked up from the book that he had finally found the answers he needed from and saw Cleo's tearstained, gasping face. Using strength he did not know he possessed, Michael broke off a leg from the table he had knocked to the floor, the leg coming off easily from the weakened structure, and smashed the mirror with all his might.

The shards of the mirror hung in the air for a few seconds then they fell to the ground. The shadows screeched an inhuman wail that shattered the windows of the room and began to withdraw into themselves. Finally they disappeared in a puff of smoke that drifted out of the hole in the wall that the windows had occupied.

Cleo's skin regained its natural hue and she started to breathe normally. Her eyes were unfocused and her pupils were open to the fullest extent.

"C-Cleo" Majic stammered.

"It's okay, she'll be fine," Orphen spoke firmly, "She's just in shock. Get Michael and meet me downstairs. Now!" Orphen snapped when Majic didn't move fast enough.

Majic watched a moment as Orphen picked Cleo up and left before walking over to Michael. Noticing his leg and suspecting he had numerous injuries on his body, Majic was in a bit of a dilemma as to how to get the boy downstairs. Michael settled the issue by awkwardly getting to his feet and trying to walk. Majic hurried to his side, offering himself as a crutch to help Michael walk. Neither commented on the fact that Michael was still holding on to the leg of the table with one hand so tightly his knuckles were white.

Cleo lay on the sofa, her arms dangling ling over the armrest above her so they wouldn't get in the way of bandaging her wounds. Orphen sat in the chair opposite her, observing quietly while Tistany and Mariabella bustled over her.

"Oh, Cleo," Tistany remarked, bandaging her waist and arms, which were deeply bruised. Mariabella stood guard in front of Cleo so no one saw anything they shouldn't, "Why do these things happen to you?"

Orphen got up and approached Cleo. His hands glowed a bright green. The green light spread over her newly bandaged wounds and disappeared into them. Cleo's eyes cleared and she began to sleep soundly. Orphen adjusted her gently so her arms were at her side and covered her with a blanket.

Footsteps echoed as Michael and Majic walked slowly down the stairs. Michael not letting his bad leg touch the floor, using his good leg for balance and leaning on the handrail. Majic helped him to a seat where Michael sat down, gripping his leg which had begun to bleed just below the knee.

"Master, is Cleo alright?" Majic queried.

"She'll be fine." Orphen stated frankly, "But she wouldn't be if those shadows hadn't disappeared, Orphen walked up to Michael and examined his broken leg and bruises, "Hmm, a clean break, I don't think you have any bone fragments in the blood but the healing should take care of it if there are any." Orphen concentrated but the light of his magic flickered and died. His energy was depleted. "Majic, come here for a moment.

Majic stood next to Orphen and Orphen fixed him with a level stare. Majic was a little unsure what Orphen had in mind. He looked very calm, which Majic was sure, meant an explosion was imminent. "Yes, Master?"

"I know we haven't covered this yet, but I'll need to borrow some of your energy. Just give me your hand," Orphen instructed, "I'll show you what to do."

Majic nodded and Orphen continued,

"Just feel the magic." Orphen whispered, as he and Majic meditated as Michael looked on, "It's not just a part of you, it is you. Every breath you take, every heartbeat, every single moment of your life is a part of magic. Sometimes a rare person can manipulate that miracle into something they can use. Use it now. Imagine the light inside you and lend it to me."

Majic developed a peaceful expression on his face. A bright blue aura surrounded him, flowing like water into Orphen. The aura looked powerful but untrained, flickering erratically. Orphen tapped the raw energy boiling in his veins, turning it to the calm, dreamlike power he would need, placing hands that were so green the whole room glowed with it on Michael's wounds.

Michael's mind came into sharp focus. His leg his leg had stopped hurting and with many short "pops" the bone knit in place and his strained ligaments relaxed in that healing glow. It hurt terribly, but it was a good kind of pain. The bleeding stopped and while the bruises remained, they weren't as horrible looking and dark as they were before. The light was so comforting. Its radiance reminded him of how he had met that beautiful priestess in the forest. "The way her black hair… Wait a sec, what am I thinking? I've never even met a priestess! Maybe it's just Majic's power making me dizzy."

The sorcerer took Michael's hand and pulled him up. "Its time for that talk I spoke to you about." Michael walked slowly, hands outstretched in case his leg failed. He took one step, then another. He could walk without having to worry about snapping his leg in half!

Michael followed Orphen to his room in the basement. It looked a bit run down, shabby curtains and a dusty bed with faded blankets. Michael thought that Tistany must have been really mad to put Orphen in such a room.

Orphen slammed the door and whirled on Michael, growling, "You're going to me what the hell if going on. Now."

Michael shifted his weight from one foot to the other and said, "And if I don't?"

"Cleo or no Cleo, you're on your own." he replied angrily, stomping over to the only chair in the room and sitting down, "Start talking."

Michael sighed, weary of being treated like an outcast by someone, he was sure, used to be one, "You make it sound like I asked for this. Like I'm the one who let that… that thing into the house." He glared back at Orphen, looking for a response, any response. When one wasn't forthcoming, Michael's anger increased with every word as he continued. "If I knew I'd be attacked, I sure as hell wouldn't have agreed to have my leg broken, that freaking hurt. Besides, if Majic hadn't arrived when he did I'd be dead! I don't know what the hell is going on and you're giving me the third degree when I'm the victim here!"

"If that's so, how did you know how to kill them? Orphen challenged.

"I don't know!"

"Not good enough, I blew those things up again and again. You smash a mirror and they disappeared. Now talk or leave."

"What should I tell you?" Michael cried, his anger no longer sustaining him as before he slumped down onto the bed, "Let me see, after coming to an entirely different world, I found out I may or may not have powers. A weird book shows me terrifying things, of course that is when I'm not having spooky daydreams from the past. And not even my own past mind you. So excuse the hell out if me if I don't want to bear my soul to someone I don't know!" Michael closed his eyes, shutting Orphen out.

After the outburst, Orphen took the opportunity to take in Michael's appearance. The strains of the day were showing in the planes of the boy's very pale face. Orphen remembered part of what set his temper off was that the kid was moving so slow, he had assumed it was a deliberate evasion, like he gets from the brat. While examining Michel, Orphen realized in this case it wasn't an evasion; physically this kid was at the end of his rope. Close upon the heels of that revelation came, guilt.

Orphen ran his hand through his hair, thinking "Now I did it. I just assumed the worst and acted before I thought. Cleo must be rubbing off on me. From what little he's given out, he seems genuinely confused."

Out loud, Orphen continued, "Okay, I guess I deserved that, we still need to figure out what is going on. So why don't we start from the beginning." Orphen asked, "What happened, when were you first aware of the shadows?

Michael opened his eyes at the change in Orphen's tone. It was calm and reasonable and he found himself responding in kind. He sat up and took a deep breath to relax himself as he thought about what happened. "Well, um… I was asleep and started to have sort of a nightmare, a very real feeling one…" Michael went over the events leading up to Cleo's entry in the room and him going for the backpack.

"Since she ended up caught in the same stuff I was, I wanted to help. Especially since those things seemed stronger or smarter at that point. So I grabbed for something anything to help and came upon the book in my backpack."

"Book? What book?"

"Um…it's a big book that appears to be a reference book about magic. Magic from here. I-I don't know exactly how to describe it.

"But it had information on the shadows?"

"Yes. And how to destroy them. I read it and applied it. It spoke of some kind of "focus, a mirror nearby, or maybe water. Some reflective surface needed to supply the things with energy. I thought if I broke the mirror, they would go away."

"I understand," Orphen said, "But what were they?"

"I'll get the book, maybe it has something else we can use." Michael slowly out of the room to get it, his leg still bothering him a little, leaving Orphen to his thoughts.

Orphen took the time while Michael was getting the book to reflect on his initial impressions and revise them. He had filed Michael as one of those people that took whatever came without complaint. It was easy to distrust him after the attack because an easy going personality like that can readily be used by others as a pawn. Now, after he had denounced Orphen to his face, he was unsure. Would a spy yell at him as Michael did or would he quietly persuade him that he was wrong?

Orphen and his friends: Hartia, Lai, and even Azalie had been trained specifically to ferret out spies in the Tower. They had found out many people who faked their way into the school to copy the Tower's secrets. Those spies had been friendly, charming and acted innocent. None of these qualities, however well acted, could fool them. The spies were expelled each time almost as soon as they arrived.

Proving Michael's case even more was his aura, when Orphen had himself examine it. It had been blindingly white, a color Orphen had never seen before in an aura before, proving that he must have a completely different form of magic. Also, it was untrained and unassuming. No real magic user, sorcerer or non-sorcerer, could make an exact replica of an untrained aura without being obvious, the pattern was just too random.

Orphen was still pondering these revelations when he heard steps coming down the stairs. He turned and watched Michael walk in to the room carrying a non-descript ordinary looking text book. "It doesn't look like much." Orphen thought aloud.

In a way, he was right, the cover of the book was old and tattered. Even the writing was slightly faded, the paper yellow. "Old or not this is the book I used," Michael said, unsure how such an ancient book could defeat such a terrible enemy.

"Well, hand it over." Orphen said impatiently, reaching to take the book. When his hand got close, an unseen force slowly pushed his hand away from the book, which was emanating a soft gold. Orphen pulled his hand back, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up. He glared at the object resentfully. Finally, he glanced at Michael and gave a wry grin. "It seems this book will only let you touch it."

Michael looked at the book with distain, "I wish I'd never found it." He threw the book away, watching it streak across the room and land on the floor, pages open. Orphen crept closer to the book drawing just close enough to read the open page.

"These runes are in the Heavenly Ones script." Orphen mouthed, focusing on the runes, "I've seen them on the island where…"

Michael stared at Orphen's features, wondering what he was thinking about and without noticing placed his hand on one of Orphen's shirts on the bed.

Suddenly the world fizzed out, leaving Michael alone, in a dark place with the shirt glowing a glaringly bright white. Slowly the scenery shifted to encompass an old cave with odd runes all around. A tall girl about eighteen surveyed the area with a familiar looking, small boy right behind her. _**-"Who are you?"**_ Michael called, **_"Why am I here?"-_**

"Yes Krylancelo, this is the legendary room, the tall girl replied, looking at the small boy. Smiling wistfully she added, "Oh, how I've dreamed of this place." The boy spoke but Michael couldn't hear him.

The tall girl frowned, a bitter look crossing her face, "No, Childman does not know we're here." She bent down and gripped Krylancelos chin with the boy blushing a deep red, "You're not going to tell him are you?" she pouted. The boy shook his head reverently.

"Good," the girl said after a pause, "Now, let's see what those legends were all about shall we? The Artifacts of Baltanders should be somewhere…

Abruptly, the scene fizzed out again, leaving Michael with a huge headache and shortness of breath. He sat down hastily.

Orphen looked away from the book for a moment to see Michael sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and his shirt on the floor. "What's wrong?" Orphen asked, "You look like you're about to be sick.

Michael nodded, not trusting himself to speak just then, trying to stand up and managing to get a good foothold but barely, "Can I go now?" he asked. At Orphen's assent, Michael silently picked up the book and slipped out the door, heading downstairs to sleep in the living room with Majic and Cleo.

After Michael left, Orphen started to muse over Michael's sudden odd behavior. Being tired was obvious, but he'd gone completely white before he suddenly slumped to the ground. Unfortunately, before he could shift through the latest events in his mind, he heard Majic's telltale footsteps coming towards the room and shifted his focus to the new arrival.

Upon entering the room, Majic immediately took not of the changes in his Master. Instead of seeing the anger Orphen left with, his face was bland, except to those who knew him. The glint in his eyes and the angle of his eyebrows told Majic that Orphen was in his thinking mode. Although relieved that Orphen's anger had passed it was apparent that he was still perplexed, and it was catching. Majic hesitantly asked, "Master, what's wrong?"

Although Orphen didn't respond, he glanced up at Majic through the bangs of his hair, observing him noticing Majic's furrowed eyebrows and tight lips. Orphen needed time to think and decide what they were going to do next, this was a distraction from saving Azalie he didn't need. When Majic started shifting from one foot to another indicating impatience, Orphen finally spoke, "Tomorrow, we're going to Zanek"  
"Zanek?" Majic said, "But isn't that…"

"Where Stephanie and her husband are on their on their honeymoon? Yeah." Orphen finished Majic's thought, "We're going to talk to her about the book Michael carries. Maybe she can tell us what we're dealing with since the book appears to have a connection with the monsters."

Majic scratched his head, plainly confused. "You don't think that Michael helped those creatures do you?"

"No, I've talked to him," Orphen began to pace around the room, "It's still a possibility, I mean we don't know him very well, but I highly doubt it."

"Um, Master?" Magic said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think that Stephanie…"

"Told her husband that she used to be a guy? I don't know, but I hope I'm not there when she does." Orphen and Majic's faces were bright red at the thought of Stephanie telling her (his?) husband about Stephan. Both shrugged and decided to put off that embarrassing puzzle until it was absolutely necessary. Orphen turned to Majic, prepared to give him his usual list of chores.

"Majic will you…he began."

Already ready for his master's usual orders, Majic replied, "Pack up before I go to sleep? Sure."

"Its really weird that we're…"

"Finishing each other's sentences? Majic completed, "Well, we have known each other for a while…"

"Majic?"

"Yes, master?"

"This conversation never happened."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Cleo, Michael, and Majic slept in the living room, all agreeing that they did not want to be alone so soon after the attack. Unfortunately, after Majic and Orphen opened their wardrobes to pack their clothes, they were drenched by a mix of mud, feathers, and dirty dishwater.

Majic and Orphen looked at each other for a moment, then both yelled simultaneously, "Cleo!!!"

Cleo and Michael came running, Cleo in the lead, Michael close behind, and Tistany and Mariabella walking calmly, Mariabella giggling and Tistany smiling. Tistany held two large towels in her hands as she walked to the rooms of the two extremely waterlogged sorcerers.

"You did this didn't you," Orphen growled, glaring at Cleo accusingly, Majic not far behind him, "You couldn't wait until we left, could you? You just had to break out the antics before we even walked out the door-

Orphen tripped on the drenched floor and fell flat on his face.

Michael and Cleo couldn't hold it in any longer. They laughed and laughed, tears running down their eyes. Majic tried to help him up but he ended up falling down as well.

By this time, everyone was laughing, even Orphen and Majic. Mariabella was laughing, trying to hide her smile. Tistany handed them the towels, making her meaning clear that this would happen again if they ever let her daughter get hurt. Orphen saw this.

"Ms. Everlasting, don't worry, I'll never let her get hurt," he whispered to her, making sure Cleo didn't hear.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she replied.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

In the morning, The first thing Michael became aware of was an incessant pounding in his head. He had a heck of an annoying dream last night. How many times was that blonde old man going to sleep on the couch after he was kicked out anyway? As he got up off one of the couches that all of them slept on to answer the door that some soon-to-be-dead person was knocking on incessantly. Michael glared at his watch: 6 am in the morning! Oh yes, someone had just signed their own death warrant. "No one wakes me up before I get my daily dose of caffeine unless they want to lose an arm. Keep your damn pants on. I'm coming, he yelled when the knocking didn't stop."

Michael opened to door to find an entirely too cheerful Hartia standing just outside the door. After a quick glance at his watch, Michael found himself hard pressed to not slam the door in Hartia's face just because no one should be that cheerful at 6:00 am in the morning.

"You know" Hartia said in lieu of a greeting, "It's not safe to let someone in without asking who it is…"

With a satisfying bang, Michael slammed the door in Hartia's face, giving into the urge he felt in the first place.

Hartia knocked on the door, again, more tentatively then earlier.

"Who is it?" Michael replied sweetly belying the murderous look on his face.

He was considering whether he should draw and quarter Hartia or settle for just ripping the smile off his face. Although pulling his too bright hair out by its roots had an appeal too.

Apparently those thoughts showed on Michael's face because Hartia gave him a nervous smile before slipping his cloak off and actually greeting Michael. "Good Morning Michael…" Hartia paused, uncertain partly because of the glare he was receiving and partly because he wasn't sure how best to broach the teaching subject with someone he'd barely met. However, Lai had been specific, Michael had to be trained and quickly. "So…um… ready for some training?"

Michael snapped out of what his sister referred to as "scary mode" as Hartia began to make him very confused. "Huh? What training?"

"Just one of my many talents," Hartia bragged, striking a pose which Michael ignored, "I'll explain, but can I come in first?"

"Oops," Michael realized, blushing a deep red, "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. Please come in. Let me get your cloak."

"Politeness?" Hartia wondered, "From one of Cleo's friends? I must be ill."

"She's been nice to me, so shut up, come in, and give me the damn cloak." Michael snapped, annoyed at Hartia's tone.

"Now that's more like it," Hartia said as he handed the coat over.

As soon as Michaels fingers closed over the cloak he felt a sudden feeling of misgiving. This feeling was much stronger than the last one. He felt it beginning to overtake him. "Oh no," Michael cried, afraid for himself, "Not again!" His vision faded to black.

"Michael!" Hartia shouted, catching Michael as he started to collapse. He shook him gently calling his name over and over in an attempt to wake him. But it was no use, he couldn't wake him up. His eyes were shining a blinding white and his was frozen in one of fear.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Thank you all so much for being so kind! I'm on chap 5 now so 4 will be posted soon. See you then! Extra cookies for Gilshalos for editing my messes.


	4. Mirrors and Mirages

Me: Thank you guys for being sooooo patient!! I have two chaps besides this written and on the way!!

Orphen: Like you're really going to post them.

Me: Sit boy!!

Orphen: (falls to the ground) how is that even possible? you've got the wrong anime!!

Me: That's why I'm the author and you're the character, now be nice or you wont get your treat (waives dog treat in front of Orphen)

Orphen: Screw you!

Me: (hits Orphen with a rolled newspaper) Bad dog! No treat for you.

Orphen: ouch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Orphen, if I did, none of the characters would ever see the light of day again 'cause I'd lock them in my closet. (closet opens)

Characters: "**Save us from this crazy author!!** "

Me: Save it, I already fed you guys last week! (shuts closet) Enjoy!

7777777777777777777777

Hartia had never been so unsettled in his life. But how could he not with a harridan, a crazy sorcerer breathing down his neck and an unconscious boy hanging in his arms?

It all started after he carried the prone boy's body into the living room, then everything went from bad to worse as said harridan aka Cleo, woke up from her rest on the couch to find an apparently lifeless boy in his hands.

Consequently, her shrieks were loud enough to wake the entire town.

The first to appear was Orphen, instantly teleporting into the room from his perch on the roof where he had been standing watch all night. His hands were ablaze with multi-colored fire in his hands.

The second was Majic, instantly flailing from his pallet on the floor, getting to his feet as fast as he could, attempting to mouth half-forgotten words to a protection spell.

Pausing to choose his words carefully, he realized as he assesed the situation that with Orphen this alert he had better watch his step or there would be hell to pay.

Before anyone else spoke, Cleo began, almost breathless with mingled rage and worry, "Hartia, what happened!? If you don't tell us what happened right **now**…"

"You'll be praying for a healer," Orphen finished, "If you're still conscious by the time I'm done anyway. This had better not be another case of you justifying yourself by saying you had to obey one of the Elder's edicts, or so help me-"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Hartia pleaded, If you'll just let me put this kid down you can fire all you want," Hartia hesitated, then put Michael down on Majic's empty pallet, edging past Majic. " He just answered the door and went into a trance. I didn't get here in time..."

"Time for what?" Orphen said, letting the fire in his hands dissipate, Hartia breathed a sigh of relief, he did not want to defend himself while carrying the boy. He took a breath, preparing for a long explanation.

"To begin Michael's training," Hartia began.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

"The boy fell and fell, mind empty of everything.

Except gray, gray everywhere.

He fell into a pool of darkness, hearing nothing.

Not even the sound of his own breathing.

Or his heartbeat.

Nothing reached that cold void.

Yet, he felt so calm

Time seemed to slow down

I am… I don't know

When had he forgotten his name?

Time was standing still

He didn't need to hurry or care

He had all the time in the world.

Why had he forgotten his name?"

Flashes of color, bright against the darkness he had been surrounded by,woke the boy from his lethargic wanderings in the grey world. _"What are these images?" _he thought, _"Leave me alone… it's too awful here. I want to sleep…"_ But once awakened, part of him would not return to the dreamlike haze he had been in, he felt distantly that deep inside his heart, part of him cried out that he still had things left undone... important things. That realization kept him moving towards awareness. But even that was beginning to fail as the drowsiness reasserted itself like an angry virus, eager to devour its victim.

"Okay focus, the boy told himself, "If I fall asleep now, I'll never wake up." Though how he knew that, he didn't know however it was something he felt was an absolute certainty, sleep and die. Motivating himself, he chanted, "Focus. Find a way out of this hellhole. Focus. Find a way…" He trailed off in the second repetition as the color flashes increased in size and speed, coming at him faster and faster. Squinting he realized each color flash was actually pictures. Silently resuming his chant to focus, he was able to make out some of the images he had been seeing.

"_**Orphen and Cleo disappearing in a glowing circle"**_

"_**Majic turning a library of moving tentacles into a storm of ice"**_

"_**Hartia embracing a robed man with green hair covering his eyes."**_

"_Orphen, Cleo, Majic, Hartia…these names seem so familiar to me." _The boy focused on one of the pictures, the redhead, and held on to it, trying to hang on to something as sane as someone showing affection in a chaotic world of nothing. The picture cleared and solidified taking on a life of its own. The dark world faded, and the boy followed it into daylight. The mists in his mind parted as he left, giving him his name at last.

"_My name is Michael."_ he laughed, welcoming the sunlight again, _"How could I have forgotten?"_

7777777777777777777777777777777

As the world around him solidified, the first thing Michael saw was a furious man with green hair glowering at him. naturally Michael's first reaction was to jump about ten feet in the air. Absently he noted, as he jumped from the shock, the angry looking green-haired man was the one from the image he had seen with the red-head, Hartia. Looking back down at the man, he tried to figure out… "Wait, down?!" Michael cried, realizing that when he had jumped up he hadn't stopped and was now floating about ten feet off the ground… or what appeared to be the ground anyway. "Um…how do I get down?"

After Michael's silly question, the expression on the green-haired man's face softened to a smile as his amusement as Michael's predicament became evident.

"I don't know, hanging in mid-air like that makes you quite the captive audience." he said, smirking slightly. The smile disappeared and the tone of his voice hardened as he continued, "And I have much to say to you young man. Your name is Michael, I trust?"

"Yeah," Michael confirmed, bristling at the teacher tone coming from the man and smarting off before he even thought about it, "And you must be the one making out with Hartia on a regular basis."

The green-haired man blushed, which to Michael, made him look like a tall Christmas tree ornament, all red and green.

Michael was still trying to find a way to maneuver himself to the ground, especially since while he was laughing he'd turned over and was now hanging in the air upside down. That and the green-haired seemed determined to keep him hanging, literally. Wanting to get some control, he focused on getting upright. His world lurched and suddenly he was upright and in a sitting position with his feet hanging down. Unfortunately he was still about ten feet off the ground.

"_Well,"_ Michael thought, _"That's at least an improvement to the last position. Now to get some answers from… um, I'd better start with asking his name. Oh wait, he just asked me about Hartia," _He replied out loud, "I think… I think he was about to tell me something, but I…" Michael rubbed his forehead, trying to remember exactly what happened just before everything went grey, "that's right, I went to take his coat and everything went black…err gray. So no, he didn't get a chance to tell me anything."

"Well," the man remarked, "Let me introduce myself. I am Lai, Master Seer of this section of the tower. Feel free to just call me "Lai." I don't put up with titles, I find it gets in the way of normal conversation you see."

"_A Seer? I didn't know they existed." _Michael thought, "So, is that why you can see me even though I'm all transparent?" For indeed, as Michael looked where his feet were supposed to be, not even a shadow marked the floor where his feet should have been.

"Yes," Lai agreed, "my abilities allow me to see many things, as I'm sure there are many things you will be able to see as well."

"But how did you know about me?" Michael said a bit harshly, thinking of the shadows that attacked him, "I've never told you anything!"

Lai spoke calmly, as if Michael had not even raised his voice, "You have every right to be suspicious but I assure you, Heart told me everything I promise you. I… no we, will help, do not push us away. "

"Heart?" Michael smiled knowingly, relaxing slightly as he realized that Hartia had blabbed everything to his apparent boyfriend.

Lai looked down for a moment, red tingeing his cheeks again, "Yes, Heart. It's my name for him."

Michael smiled wider.

Shaking his head, Lai glanced around the environment and seemed to concentrate momentarily before he began speaking seriously again, "All right, you've had your fun, now there are some things you must know."

Sensing a lesson coming, Michael focused his attention on Lai. Once sure he had Michael's attention Lai continued, "I'm sure you've guessed by now that the forms we are using to speak right now are not our physical bodies." Lai looked at Michael, pausing until he nodded. "By leaving your body so abruptly, you've left it open and vulnerable to…well, anything. We have a little time to talk now because I have seen Hartia and Krylancelo and the others protecting you even as we speak. However, I feel the other presence, the one that seeks to do you harm, even now trying to break through the defenses of the Tower. You should be able to too and know that you must return to your body soon."

Michael shivered, suddenly feeling a malicious presence nearby as if in response to Lai's words, instinctively he blocked his mind from the image of eyes looking directly at him to focus on Lai, "H-How do I get back to my own body?" Michael asked fearfully, alarmed at this new revelation.

Lai looked deep in thought, "Well, it shouldn't be to difficult," he intoned, "You should just feel the connection to your body and follow it back. But because whatever is watching you is so powerful, you may need help getting there." Lai reached up to reach something hidden on a shelf across from the bed above a well used desk. From Michael's vantage point near the ceiling, it looked like a bowl.

And indeed it was. The bowl that Lai took down looked worn and was covered in runes that Michael couldn't read but felt powerful in some way that Michael didn't know. Lai filled it with water and placed it on a table set in the middle of the room near a crystal ball. "Now, Lai said, reaching up and grabbing Michael's ankle, dragging him to the ground, "Take a good look and see if you can find your way."

Michael looked in the water, wondering what he would see in the depths of the mirror-like surface.

It reflected nothing.

Michael was disappointed but he had expected as much, _"After all," Michael mused, "it's not like I have a body for it to reflect."_ But his thoughts were soon interrupted, for indeed something was happening in the water. It shifted, reflecting Michael's face and, as the runes on the bowl lit up, something _else._

It looked like a string.

Michael glanced at Lai questioningly. Lai simply pointed at the string and motioned for him to reach for it. He reached for the string.

As Lai watched Michael reaching for the magical string, he sensed a sudden movement. Swiftly keeping a lightning spell ready for on the tip of his tongue, Lai looked through the door, through it to see who or perhaps what lay on the other side only to see Childman, holding a finger to his lips.

Lai nodded, still amazed that even a sorcerer as strong as his old master could still elude his Sight, and glanced where Michael was, only to find the room empty. Even now, Lai knew, he would be traveling the fast-paced road of the spirits and would arrive back at his body at any moment. Lai glanced through the door again but, as he suspected, Childman was gone.

Lai sighed inwardly, the meeting could have been a lot worse, he knew, if the Tower protections he had sensed someone reinforcing had not held. It was also good to know that the one protecting them was his master. The Tower was now far too corrupt with its double dealings to spare a moment for one child. They would have flung him to the **thing** lurking outside and that would have been the end of it. In an instant.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Cleo Everlasting was very worried and very upset. Anyone living in Totokanta would know that absolutely no one is safe near an upset Cleo. No one. Studies have been made by several townsfolk to test whether that fact was true but they only came home nursing burn wounds and sore ears from her endless tirades and horrible cooking (which was what she did to relieve stress, needless to say, it didn't work very much) While she paced to and fro, causing accidents and yelling at anyone who crossed her path, Orphen and Majic took turns watching Michael for signs of stirring or of any more shadows trying to approach. Hartia, however, did what he always did in a crisis. Try to dress up as Black Tiger and scare passers by out on the streets of whatever city he was in at the time.

Most people just gave him odd looks as they passed by. Others(mostly old women with nasty pink umbrellas or ladies carrying purses filled with heavy objects) chased him down the street threatening him with physical harm. Cleo, who by now was beginning to calm down, took great enjoyment watching him run for his life from the balcony of her room.

"_Maybe that crazy sorcerer was right for once," _Cleo thought, wickedly gleeful as she watched one women hit the masked redhead with a cane, _"I do have a sadistic streak._ _Not that I'd ever let him know he was right though."_ She added quickly, _"His ego's big enough as it is." _

Finally growing bored of watching Shrimp-man get beat up she walked to Michael's room, Leki nipping at her heels. "Leki your such a mutt." Cleo admonished with a smile. Orphen, who was watching from his post at Michael's door in the hallway smirked at the wild duo, trying not to smile at their antics. As Cleo approached, he had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Cleo interpreted it for a yawn.

"So tired already Mighty Sorcerer?" Cleo teased, "I'll get you a cup of coffee. Or a gallon. It looks like you need it!"

Orphen took his hand off his face and added a rebuttal of his own, "Oh you think so, huh Brat? Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine." He paused for emphasis, "Who died?" he said teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Cleo retorted, " As a matter of fact, I just saw Shrimp-man getting chased by a mob of women."

Orphen snickered, "I wish I had his problems."

Cleo fumed, "You pervy sorcerer! I didn't mean it that way!" Cleo managed to back him into a corner of the room. Leki, sensing his mistress's wish, leaped onto her head, his eyes glowing a familiar blue. Orphen, so busy teasing Cleo that he couldn't see his own doom, kept taunting her.

"What's the matter, blondie? He teased, "Can't take a joke?" Instantly he stopped, taking in his surroundings. Even he knew that making a blonde joke about Cleo was like lighting a candle in a room full of gunpowder. You always got an explosion. And with a magical puppy at her side, an explosion was exactly what was going to happen. Glancing at the murderous expression on her face, Orphen knew that this wouldn't be a regular explosion either.

"Oh sh-" he began.

A small explosion shook the house, blowing out a portion of the wall. Orphen, covered in dust and debris, shook himself off. "Can't you teach that dog a _new_ trick?" he shouted repairing the wall with a wave of his hand, "Getting blown up _hurts_ you know!"

"I know how you feel." A voice hoarse from long disuse croaked.

The quarrelling duo spun around to see Michael sitting up in bed, giving them a warm smile. Orphen and Cleo were surprised to say the least. "You're back," Cleo cried, running up to the bed and shaking his hand heartily, "Are you okay? BecauseHeartiaandMajicsaidyouweresickandIwassoworriedand…" she paused for breath before continuing, "Thank you so much for helping me out back there, I thought I was a goner back then!"

Michael was embarrassed and and a bit intimidated by the glare Orphen was suddenly casting at them, he dropped her hand immediately and stammered, "I didn't really. I just stumbled onto a way to kill it. I didn't know it would work." The glare from Orphen diminished and Michael breathed easier. Cleo looked askance at Orphen, a bit confused at his sudden mood swing, then turned to face Michael again.

"_There's enough tension in the room to cut with a chainsaw." _Michael thought groggily, still a bit unbalanced from being away from his body for so long. _"I better grill Heartia about this later."_

**77777777777777777777777777**

"Oh stop being modest." Cleo rebuked, looking at the boy with concern as his eyes drifted off, "You were just as scared as I was and you still helped. Orphen wasn't scared at all when he blew up that shadow whenever it got too close. He was never in any danger." _"It's not like he worried about me anywa_y." Cleo thought sadly.

Michael looked at her and looked like he was about to say something when Hartia and Majic entered the room. The two immediately interrogated Michael. Was he okay? Did anything hurt? The doctor said you were fine but maybe you aren't feeling well? Did Orphen and Cleo argue while you were awake? Cleo thought the list of questions would go on forever.

Michael laughed weakly, Cleo realized how tired he must be after being practically in a coma for three days, "Okay, in the order you asked me, the answers are yes I'm fine, nothing hurts, I'm tired not sick, and I may not have been here very long but I know that Cleo and Orphen alone anywhere leads to a fight so yes, they did. He breathed hard for a few moments, clearly exhausted.

That settled Cleo. "Alright you guys. Out! Michael's clearly had enough. He needs his rest now move it!" Everyone filed out of the room except for Orphen. Cleo crossed her arms and glowered at him. "Something for you?" she said, her voice sounding too calm to really be calm.

We need to leave soon. Orphen said seriously, We need to get to Zanek before Stephanie leaves or before we get attacked again.

"Orphen," Cleo said abruptly in a syrupy voice, "Unless you want to walk crooked for the rest of your life I suggest you leave. Besides, would you make someone go on a long journey when they can't even get out of bed yet?

Orphen winced at her threat but stood firm. We need to get going. I'm not going to be responsible for any more accidents in this house. I'll have Michael carried on a horse if I need to. We're going whether you like it or not Cleo."

"Do you think that he wont get worse by traveling when he can't even move? Cleo asked, trying to remain calm, "You are **not **responsible for the accident you know. By the way, if you think you can get out of this by involving my family's safety you are dead wrong. I'll move them into Bagup's hotel if that's what it takes!"

Michael immediately put his fingers in his ears waiting for the fight. He wasn't disappointed.

Shouting could be heard throughout the entire mansion. Hartia, Majic, and even Mariabella and Tistany came running to see what the shouting was about. Cleo got even more angry. "This was her argument! How dare they interfere!"

From there, everything became even worse.

"Why are you being so stubborn!?" Hartia exclaimed, "We do need to leave as soon as we can."

"Are you taking Orphen's side!?" Cleo yelled, "Just what I would expect from a stupid sorcerer!" Cleo pointed her accusing finger straight at Orphen, I am not letting this boy leave until he is better. Do you want to be responsible for him collapsing on the road when we're far away from any doctor?"

"Master," Majic interjected, "She does have a point."

Orphen ignored them both, "Do you think I'm going to risk this group over someone we just met!? "Majic, start packing."

"Why you-" Cleo stepped forward, true anger reflecting in her eyes.

"Stop this now!" Michael wispered, stopping Cleo in her tracks, his voice no louder than a whisper now, "For goodness sake, don't you guys have any sense?" His voice began to break until he forced himself to speak louder, "I may have just got here but I know that all of us are in trouble and no one is doing anything but argue! What does hate and arguments ever do! They do nothing! If you have to argue, don't you dare use me as an excuse. I will not be responsible for making you bicker with each other. I will not allow it!" Michael looked like he was about to say more but he suddenly held his head in his hands and curled up in his bed. "Not again," he cried, "I'm not touching anything, how can I be getting another vision. So many different pictures I can't think-"

Hartia ran to Michael's side, "You can't handle another vision so soon. You definitely wont come back from another one without training." Looking around quickly, he spotted the shards of the broken mirror still lying on the floor that none of the servants would even touch in fear of being cursed. With a sudden realization Hartia knew what he had to do "That's it! Michael, I want you to force the vision into the mirror. He shouted, "Do it now!"

Michael looked so pained that Cleo could barely look at him. Then suddenly a white light shot out for his eyes and landed on the shards of the mirror still left on the floor from the battle with the shadow creatures. The shards quivered for a moment and slowly rose, the light gathering around them coalescing then reforming the shards until the mirror was whole once more.

And yet, the mirror was not the same as it was before. The interior was cloudy, reflecting nothing but grey fog and smoke inside. However, as the last of the light left Michael's eyes, Cleo noticed that the fog was clearing away.

Revealing a horrifying scene of carnage.

Many buildings were ablaze, some of them collapsing and taking many people with them as they fell. The people in the street stayed still, smiles on their faces as they watched everything burn. Some even walked into the fire, eyes closed in bliss while the fire incinerated their bodies. Others died quietly from the smoke, smiles on their still, dirt-covered faces. On the other side of the mirror everyone stared blankly in shock at the hurt and the dying. Cleo heard someone throwing up in the background, faintly recognizing it as Majic, Cleo continued watching the mirror, bile building up in the back of her own throat.

The mirror showed no signs of stopping its horrific scenes. In fact, to everyone's dismay, it focused on the people being killed and the ones standing still, still smiling as they died. A red mist could now be seen receding from the people and collecting in one spot. The "eye" or whatever it was the mirror was looking from followed the mist as it moved toward one building in the center of town.

As it got nearer to the building yellow letters came to life, stopping the mirror from progressing. As the vision grew blurrier, the view of the mirror panned down, revealing the shape of the letters on its fading surface.

"Those letters-" Hartia whispered urgently.

A crack suddenly sprouted in the middle of the mirror, hopelessly distorting the quickly disappearing images. Without a warning, the mirror exploded into dust, vanishing into the air.

"Those letters were a powerful ward against anyone trying to See inside," Orphen said quietly to the silent room, "Written by the Heavenly Ones. I'm surprised the vision lasted as long as it did when the spell activated." No one answered him. He turned so his face so that it couldn't be seen by the others, "We're leaving tomorrow. Pack quickly." This time not even Cleo argued with him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After Orphen left, Hartia and Cleo stayed with Michael, talking to him and trying to distract him from the scene they all witnessed earlier. Majic remained quiet, his face pale as he put clothes and other useful objects into a set of backpacks. When Cleo saw how sick he was, she ordered him to sit down while she did the rest herself. For the rest of the day, Michael slept and slept, waking only to eat the soup Tistany had given Cleo to feed him with. By dinnertime, he finally got out of bed and Hartia slyly challenged him to a game of chess to keep him active without overexerting himself and observe his recovery while Cleo and Majic went down to help Mariabella with the meal. They set of the board nonchalantly, each piece fitting in its respective place both sets of hands setting up both sets of pieces. Hartia

After a few minutes to intense playing, during a particularly complicated move where Hartia's bishop and knight placed themselves in a position to check the king, Michael finally spoke up.

"How did I make so everyone could see my vision, Hartia?" he asked quietly as he used his pawn to take out Hartia's knight and block his bishop. "I thought that mystics could not use their powers unless they were actually touching something. Before, nothing happened until I touched Orphens shirt and then your cloak, Hartia."

Hartia paused, considering his next move has he spoke, "Ah, but did you know about a mystic's interaction with magical objects?"

"Yes," Michael replied, watching Hartia carefully as he moved his rook into play, "A mystic has the power to awaken dormant artifacts as well as See into the present and past. But the book said that took a lot of energy and I was so tired from the last time. Why wasn't I hurt or even killed by the vision?"

At Michael's hesitant nod, Hartia began explaining in detail as he moved his rook to take Michael's queen, "You lost your temper, pure and simple. Magic, any form of magic, is all about intent. The fiercer you want something the more powerful the magic is. On a smaller scale, it's like what coffee does for Krylancelo. It gives him a quick boost. However, there's a definitely a downside too. Like how lethargic he gets when it wears off. For all magic users, sorcerers, seers and mystics, letting your magic depend entirely….

Hartia stopped for a moment and moved his king to the right to escape a trap Michael had set out for him and continued, "That kind of power is highly unstable. You never know what might happen. Which is why even Krylancelo keeps his powers in relatively tight control so his feelings don't affect his work. Something _you_ need to work on."

"All right," Michael said, anger boiling under his skin at the insinuation that he couldn't control himself, "Fine. You teach me control, and I'll teach _you_ how to play chess better. Checkmate."

Hartia looked down at the board, stunned. To his surprise, his king had been cornered by two bishops and a rook, completely cornering it and winning Michael the game. No one but Lai and Childman had ever beaten Hartia at chess. Hartia grinned, teaching this kid was going to be fun!

Hartia extended his hand for Michael to shake. Michael took it, startled out of his anger yet again by Hartia's random behavior.

"We have a deal," Hartia promised.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sudden shouts and screams brought Orphen, Tistany, Mariabella, and Majic at a run. They reached Michael's room, Orphen and Majic in front of the two Everlastings, almost knocking the door off its hinges in opening it. But whatever they were expecting to find there, there was nothing to prepare them for what they saw next.

Cleo was hanging onto the back of a tied up Hartia, looking for all the world like she was trying to strangle him. Michael was giving him a lecture, the end of the rope trailing around his hand as he criticized the frazzled redhead.

Orphen and Majic looked in astonishment at the pair. And the same thought ran through both of their minds.

"_Oh no, not another Cleo,"_ they both thought.

Orphen quickly recovered. Putting his fingers to his lips, he blew out a shrill whistle loud enough that Cleo fell off of Hartia's back and Michael let go of the rope in astonishment. Hartia wiggled in his bonds, trying to get out but failing miserably. Meanwhile, Mariabella and Tistany were both shaking so hard with laughter that Mariabella was clutching her stomach and Tistany was leaning against her, chuckling merrily, relieved that her daughter was safe. Orphen rubbed his temples with his index fingers, nursing a developing headache.

"Dare I ask?" Orphen asked in a worn out tone, clearly not wanting to put up with any more trouble.

Michael and Cleo looked at each other then both started at once. "That jerk he-

Orphen whistled again, interrupting both speakers. Pointing at Cleo, he said, "You first."

Cleo paused to catch her breath and began.

"Well, we were talking about what to do if we were attacked on the road…"

Orphen interrupted her, "I see where this is going now," he pointed at Michael, "Continue."

"Hartia told us the best thing we could do was hide behind you and him so he wouldn't have to save us all the time." Michael grinned for a moment but it was completely snuffed out by Orphen's glare, "And…well, we decided to give him a demonstration of what we could do. Cleo leapt on him and I ran around him with a rope I borrowed out of Majic's backpack."

Orphen snapped his fingers and the rope around Hartia flew off of him to land in a coil in Majic's backpack. Majic shot him a dirty look saying that he should have taught him that trick a long time ago. Orphen shrugged and focused on the troublemakers. "I'm too tired for this….you two …bed. Now.

Cleo was about to make a comeback but yawned despite herself. Orphen didn't laugh but his exasperation lessened somewhat.

"Alright you two, go to bed. Were leaving bright and early tomorrow. He glanced at Hartia, who was looking embarrassed and Majic, who was muttering under his breath. "You guys should go too," Orphen looked at Tistany questioningly.

Tistany stopped laughing and nodded at Orphen's unspoken question. "Yes, Hartia's room is ready. You and Majic are more than welcome to go back to your old rooms if you want as well"

Orphen nodded, he had been thinking of asking to have his old room back but was wary of getting tarred and feathered or something equally pleasant.

Tistany smiled at Orphen and turned to the others, "Goodnight everyone, pleasant dreams." And with that, everyone said their goodnights as well and went to bed, all praying that the next day wouldn't be as crazy as the one they had just had.

77777777777777777777777777777

In the middle of the night, Orphen woke up to the sound of footsteps heading towards the kitchen area. He followed, making no sound as he followed the footsteps down the hall.

He entered the kitchen only to find Cleo heating a pot of tea on the stove. Cleo turned, surprised, and immediately settled down when she saw that it was him. Orphen wondered absently why she was up so late. When she asked him if he wanted a cup, he nodded, still trying to figure her out. Which, he noted, was becoming more and more of a daily task for him.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Cleo spoke up. "I'm worried Orphen," she said softly, "We don't know anything about this new enemy and I'm sure it wont leave us alone when we start on our trip."

Orphen wasn't used to comforting Cleo. In fact, the more worried she looked, the more he just wanted to hold her so he could keep her safe by him. The need to keep her safe had been growing and growing lately until he couldn't sleep unless he knew where she was. Maybe that feeling was even turning into something else….no, he couldn't afford to be distracted. New enemy or not, as long as Azalie remained trapped in that cursed body of hers he knew that he couldn't move on. How could he think of having a happy life while his only family. The women who raised him as if he was her own brother. He had to…….why did that brat have to look so appealing all of a sudden anyway?

"Orphen?"

Cleo leaned forward, trying to get him to look at her, What was he thinking of anyway? Probably Azalie she thought, seeing the look in his eyes. They were soft for once, not the guarded cold as steel ones she was used to seeing. "It must be her…" Cleo frowned sadly, "If only…"

She blinked, "Why is Orphen leaning in like that? He looks handsome like that his hair and his eyes and his mouth….still coming closer! Maybe…?" Cleo closed her eyes and hoped, their lips almost touching.

The moment she closed her eyes it was like Orphen had broken had broken out of a trance. He backed away so fast, he nearly broke out of the chair he was sitting in. He practically ran back to his room, shutting the door behind him. What the hell was he thinking?! He paced around the room. How could he have lost control? He never let his feelings get the better of him after Azalie turned into…he just didn't.

"How could she…?" he trailed off, thinking of the almost-kiss they shared. He pushed it to the back of his mind roughly and stared at the ceiling.

Cleo opened her eyes after a few moments, feeling Orphen suddenly retreating, only to see his back as he left the room in a hurry. She felt her eyes tearing up. How could she be so stupid!? How could she have deluded herself into thinking he cared for her that way? She tried to stop crying but she just couldn't. It hurt too much for her to stop. She stumbled into her room and buried her face into her pillow, knowing that she wasn't going to sleep a wink that night, not knowing that across the hall, someone else wasn't going to sleep that night either.


End file.
